Green Eyed Twin
by eriluvchoco
Summary: She feels a connection with the famous Harry Potter, her parents won't let her go to Hogwarts. Is there a connection? When she discovers the truth and goes to Hogwarts for the first time meeting Malfoy, her brother hates him but does she?
1. Chapter 1 Happy Birthday

**Green Eyed Twin Ch.1**

I read the last paragraph of _The History of Hogwarts _even more intrigued to pack my bags and leave, and why couldn't I go you ask? Was I too young? No. Kicked out? No. My parents don't want me to go? Yes. Apparently Hogwarts isn't 'safe' which makes no sense at all because here in _The History of Hogwarts _it clearly states all the safety precautions taken, but will they listen to me? Nope.

I'm a stubborn sixteen year old, I have green eyes, and straight black hair. I have the two almost-best parents in the world (the almost because they won't let me go to Hogwarts) called Mary and Ben Walker, very plain-Jane, which is funny because my name is actually Jane Walker, how can it get any more dull?

I've been home schooled for five years, and I am not enjoying it at all, I find it to easy and want to do something more adventurous than 'Find the Hidden Potion on the crossword" kind of thing, so lately I've been trying even harder to convince Mary and Ben, but it hasn't worked.

I look at my new silver watch, which not only tells the time but the primary problem on my mind at the moment, it showed 'school', waiting for my owl Sasha to bring my Daily Prophet, my only entertainment these drab summer days. When I finally saw the black blur get larger and form into a completely black owl, I stood up and untied the newspaper from Sasha's thing foot. I opened the bent paper and stared at all the warning sings from The Ministry Of Magic about the Death Eaters and some instructions, but what most caught my eye was the giant picture of Harry Potter across the front page. There was something so familiar about it, and it had nothing to do with his looks. I took a quick glance at his green eyes but just shook my head and threw the Daily Prophet in the trash trying to ignore my crazy thoughts.

I woke up the next day exhausted as if I hadn't slept at all, so I decided to doze off into sleep again when,

"Happy Birthday!" Mary and Ben shouted in unison breaking my peace, i swore in my head and turned to stare at my parents, Mary's messy brown hair and blue eyes staring intently at me and Ben's blond hair and brown eyes wandering all over my messy room.

"Thanks," I said (In my mind very sarcastically) while getting up to hug them.

We all sat in the large kitchen table while I stared blankly out my window,

"What would you like for breakfast?" Mary asked, I shrugged,

"Anything I 'spose" I responded grabbing a piece of toast,

"Actually I'm good," I said starting to get up while eating the perfectly burnt bread,

"Aren't you going to open your presents?" Ben asks while reading _The Quibbler_

"Oh, Right," I had almost forgotten it was my birthday.

I head to my living room where a table full of presents lays, I should be excited but to be honest I always get the same things: new clothes, new magical gadgets, new books, ad blah, it gets repetitive. I reluctantly reach for the first present when the doorbell rings making me forget about my pile of presents and head to the door.

When I open the door I'm surprised to find a short chubby man, when he sees me he smiles and puts his hand out,

"Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic," he says very professionally,

"Jane Walker," I respond shacking his hand firmly.

"Just who I was looking for, may I come in?" Wondering why the Minister of Magic would come to our house I node numbly following him to the living room where the pile of presents still await I sigh and look away staring at Mr. Fudge with curious eyes. When sits in the couch I sit in front of him my parents standing closely behind me looking at each other worriedly.

"I suppose it's your birthday?" he asked, I nod,

"I don't know how to say this exactly but Mary and Ben aren't your real parents," I'm not all that surprised (I mean I look nothing like either of them) just a little upset they wouldn't tell me,

"Who are they then?" I ask, probably some poor family that had no way of taking care of me and gave me away to Ben and Mary here who are very wealthy and can support me easily,

"James and Lilly Potter," I laugh at his response,

"Seriously!?" I say laughing even louder and when no one joins in I stop,

"They died, as you may know, because You-Know-Who murdered them" wait he _is _serious?

"Wait is this bloody true!" I say reaching a scream, he nods slowly, while I see the meaning of this,

"Then, doesn't that mean Harry Potter is my brother?"

"Twin brother," corrects me while I turn to stare at Ben and Mary ready to bombard them with questions, but before I can say anything Cornelius Fudge looks at me and says,

"And your name is actually _Victoria Potter_."

Well get that for a birthday present.


	2. Chapter 2 Leave

I had stayed exactly two hours and six minutes asking the Minister how this could be

possible, and trust me did he make it believable:

"Before your parents died, they knew You-Know-Who was trying to find them so they gave you to a care taker just in case, and when they died she took care of you for a year before she gave you to Ben and Mary, and six moths later she died. Lately we started finding weird traces and when we found your caretakers letter before her death, we knew it was true, it all made sense." the Minister finished handing me a portfolio staked with files and photos of my real parents, speaking of parents I had totally ignored Ben and Mary this whole time, I'm furious because not only did they hide the secret of my real dead parents but my _living _brother, which also happens to be,

"Harry Potter, does he know about this?" I asked, I had a brother, twin brother, I still couldn't get over it.

"No, but he'll discover when you go to Hogwarts," he answered handing me the acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Hogwarts! That's why they wouldn't let me go, because Harry Potter goes there!

"And since you didn't take your O.W.L'S-"

"Oh, I did," i said quickly handing out my results, it even had the Ministry's stamp (one of them had to observe the whole process since I'm home schooled)

"I got four 'Outstanding': Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration, everything 'E' else except I got 'Poor' in History of Magic, and Divination" I said quickly, Mr. Fudge looked at me surprised (yes I was a pretty good student)

"Well then you'll fit right in!" Mr. Fudge said smiling,

"All the information is in the letter," he finalized,

"Yes, thank you" I was very calm in the outside but I was bursting with mixed feelings in the inside.

I have a brother, twin brother, which I'm going to meet in Hogwarts! Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for goodness sake!

When I close the door where Mr. Fudge had just left I went straight to my room, I knew exactly what to do.

When I had finished packing my bag (it was one that became bigger in the inside but in the outside stayed small and portable, i had got it in my 14th birthday). I opened my wallet putting in all the money hidden all over my messy room, I looked at Sasha letting her out of the cage,

"Find me," I whispered, she blinked at me as if a sign of understanding (I had always had a close relationship with my owl, since i have no friends, one of the gifts of home schooling) and she flew her black wings through my window becoming a blur quickly (I had forgotten to put my contacts on today, I hated glasses I had a pair of them but never dared to wear them). I heard a knock on my door and opened it making my way through as if no one was there,

"Honey," Mary started, I didn't even look at her but just stayed still,

"Ja-" she started,

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed turning to look at her,

"MY NAME'S VICTORIA POTTER, DOES THAT RING A BELL," Okay, I totally spazzed but I was pissed off,

"We didn't want to hurt you," Typical.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, YOU LIAR! I HAVE A LIVING BROTHER!" I screamed even louder,

"Don't talk like that to your m-"

"Mother?" I asked Ben,

"You're no parents of mine" and I walked out smashing the door behind me as loud as I could, not even a tear on my face.

I decided to go to Diagon Alley and go into a hotel, it was a month until I would go to Hogwarts, but it was better than being in that house. When i entered the hotel I asked for a room and the woman led me to the room in the end of the passage, I went into the room where there was a simple bed with a lamp. I sat on the bed taking all the things Mr. Fudge had given me, There was a picture of Lily Potter, James Potter, Harry Potter, and well me, harry and me where babies and we all looked so happy. I flipped over more pictures and then the caretakers letter was in my hands, I wasn't too interested in reading it and then there was something much more interesting in my hands,

_Dear Victoria,_

_I hope you don't have to read this,_

_Because I hope that if you are reading this, the situation that made you read it had never had happened._

_Whatever happens, Your father and I, love you very much, you and Harry are the most important thing to us._

_I'm sorry we didn't have more time together,_

_Take care,_

_Lily Potter_

A tear came down from my face, as I quickly wiped it away and put the portfolio away laying in the bed and falling into a deep sleep as I had hoped in the morning.

It had been two weeks and there was only one week until I would go to Hogwarts. I decided to open the acceptance letter of Hogwarts, and read all that I needed. Ready to go to Diagon Alley I left walking into almost every store. I was going to go to the robe store when I bumped into a guy, probably my age, with silver blonde hair, and a pointy chin, his grey eyes tense,

"Watch where you are going," he said in an ignorant voice, and looked up at me, suddenly his eyes softened (a little),

" I will," I said harshly and walked into the store, when I saw who I least excepted, Harry Potter,

"Can I help you," A woman asked, I almost didn't hear her,

"Um. Yeah, I need robes" I said still staring at Harry, I noticed Harry stare at me back curiously, I looked away suddenly getting a horrible headache. I could feel Harry's green eyes stare at me, but I ignored it as the woman measured me.

"Harry, you okay?" I heard from a distance,

"What has gotten into you?" I heard a girl ask,

"It's just Malfoy," Harry said, and I suddenly, knew that Malfoy was the grey eyed boy I had bumped into, wait, how did I know?

"Forget it Harry" the girl said again,

"Let's go" The boy said.

They left the room leaving me wanting to scream, I had just seen my twin brother!

When I finally got my robes I left immediately to the hotel excited and nervous at the same time.

Seven days left,

six,

five,

four,

three,

two,

one,

Hogwart's here I come.


	3. Chapter 3 Potter twin a Slytherin?

This was the first time I had had a dream like this:

_It was all gray i could hear something in the distance but it was unintelligable, and then suddenly it was all pure green grass._

I woke up really confused with what I had saw, I still had a headache and it wouldn't go away, it wasn't as bad as yesterday but it was really annoying, and then I realized, today is september 1st, suddenly my head ache went away, I turned to look at the time, shit.

I arrived at the station 9 and three quarters at 10:55 nervously getting in the giant train looking around for a compartment, but all of them were full. I saw a redheaded girl coming out of a compartment and decided to go into that one. With my luck the compartment I entered had a redheaded boy, a girl with brown curly hair, and Harry, Potter,

"Can I sit here?" I asked,

"Sure," The redhead boy said smiling, Harry looked at me, I suddenly knew the redhead's name was Ron, and I got horrible headache Harry's green eyes piercing onto me.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl with the bushy hair said putting out her hand, I shook it firmly,

"Jane Walker," I said and sitting next to her, I decided to lie, because it would be kind of weird for me to blurt out that I was Victoria Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister, don't you think?

"Ron Weasley," Ron said,

"Harry Potter" Harry said nodding at me slowly.

For the next hour Hermione was quizzing me about my O.W.L scores, and was surprised to hear of my good scores. Ron asked me why I hadn't come the past years, and I made up I had moved from another country. Harry didn't say much but just stared at me, making my head stain like a knife had been slashed through my forehead,

"I'm going to go change," Harry said leaving the compartment, calming my head ache, a little.

Five minutes I decided to go as well so I could tell Harry, he had to know sooner or later, i changed into my robes which were plain colored (I didn't know which house I would be sorted into) and headed out to find Harry.

I bumped into somebody (what was up with me bumping into everyone these days) and it was Malfoy, my head ache disappeared immediately,

"So we meet again," he said in a cocky voice, I just kept walking not interested at all, but felt a strong, warm grip on my hand,

"Where do you think you are going?" he whispered in my ear, making a shiver run down my back,

"Nowhere," I said barely audible,

"Well then, why don't you join my friends and I?"

"Sure," I said smiling very fakely. Shit, Malfoy was totally wasting my time.

"By the way my name is Draco Malfoy," he said while opening the compartment door,

"Jane Walker," I said and everyone in the compartment turned to look at me, but for some reason I got the horrible headache all over again and I knew Harry was in the room, somehow.

"This is Jane, that is Blaise, and that's Pansy" I could see that Pansy was not enjoying my presence but Blaise smiled in very flirtatiously which made me want to barf.

I sat down next to Malfoy while they talked about the Potions professor who they all seemed to like a lot.

The train finally reached its destination and Malfoy told us to go ahead which made me very suspicious since my pounding head ache continued. But still, I left the train.

I saw Hermione outside and automatically started heading to her but before I could get there a tallish man with long greasy black hair stopped me,

"Miss Potter I suppose?" he said in a monotone voice,

"Y-yes," I answered,

"Come with me," we headed directly into a great hall and sat me in the front of the room in front of everyone (who were staring at me) and automatically left back outside.

I scanned the room full of people and saw neither Harry or Malfoy.

Behind me was a table full of teachers but there was one empty seat, a tall wizened man stood up, he had a long white beard, and half moon glasses, I recognized him as Professor Dumbledore (from _The History of Hogwarts) _

"This here, is Miss Victoria Potter" he said simply and in an instant everyone turned quiet to stare at me, I didn't know he was going to be so direct!

"She is Harry Potter's twin sister and hasn't known since a month ago." and he drifted on about how it was because of Voldemort that my family got separated and that we should all unite against him. After his speech he put the sorting hat on me which first performed a speech, and when he was done,

_Please please gryffindor _I begged the hat _so you can be with you brother? _it asked, _yes! off course! _I screamed (if that's possible to do in your head). _You're a stubborn child, brave but still, it would be a little adventure for you to be in Slytherin. _It said evily. _What! NO! Please do-_

"SLYTHERIN!" It shouted, many were surprised, a Potter a Slytherin.

I stepped up walking over to the table were all the Slytherins were, they all reluctantly let me sit. Still no sign of Harry or Malfoy.

After the sorting and the grand feast (best food ever) we all headed to our common rooms, the Slytherin common room was all in green with the picture of a Snake in the middle of the room, I liked green and all but this was taking it a little to far.

My room was with Pansy Parkinson and she wasn't that bad when there was no boys around, she just talked, a lot. She wanted to know where I had gotten all my clothes since apparently they were so _in. _She also was a little pissed of at first since I hadn't told them my real name but she said she understood since it must be horrible to discover you are Harry Potter's twin sister, I looked at her meanly but said I agreed (Slytherin's seem to hate Harry). She also kept saying how pretty I was, I knew the girl rule, I disagreed and said she was pretty, she smiled satisfied.When she finally stopped I went to bed, I looked at my watch which said 11:35 P.M and my problem: _Tiredness_. Well it was right there so I lay my head on the soft pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Mind Reader

"Vicky!" I heard an annoying voice call, I opened one eye scanning the room to see Pansy looking at me,

"eh?" I meant to say 'yeah' but I was still awfully tired,

"Professor Snape says he needs to see you," I meant to say 'okay' after that but it came more like a,

"Hmhk," I changed into some jeans and a white tank top and headed downstairs where Professor Snape stood looking somber,

"Yes Proffesor?" I asked him as nicely as I could (when I had had one of my headaches I felt that there was nothing nice about him).

"Follow me Miss Potter" I looked around the room and almost no one was there, just Blaise and some other forth year Slytherin.

Snape just kept walking and walking when we came to a statue, he said a password and an entrance opened,

"Go on in," he said and left. I walked into the magnificent room, it had many paintings and weird gadgets everywhere I saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind his desk and someone sitting their back to me,

"Ah, Victoria, take a seat," I did next to the other person sitting to their back to me, he turned to look at me and it was Harry,

"I thought your name was Jane?" Harry said looking at me, causing another head ache to start. I really didn't want to answer.

"Er,"

"I shall explain Harry," Dumbledore said, pretty much saving my life. He told Harry pretty much what Mr. Fudge had told me, the surprised face on Harry's face growing per second, what was also weird was that my head ache started disappearing.

_I have a twin sister? _I heard

_WHO SAID THAT!? _I thought

_Um. Is this my conscience? _I heard the voice again

_No it's Victoria? _I said, sounding more like a question,

_What!? So you can hear my thoughts? _The voice answered,

_Wait. Harry?_ I asked the voice,

_Yeah... _he answered reluctantly

_Bloody hell so you can see what I'm thinking and I can see what you are thinking? _

_Yeah I guess, pretty much_

"You two are being awfully quiet, I think I predicted true when I said you were going to be able to hear each others thoughts after you knew you were twins am I right?" Dumbledore said looking at both of us,

"Yeah but how?" Harry and I both asked at the same time, we looked at each other thinking at the same time,

_Weird..._

and once again we said,

_Even weirder!_

and we both laughed,

Dumbledore looked at us confused but at the same time totally understanding,

"Well it has to do with Harry's scar, Victoria why don't you feel your forehead?" he said. I pushed my bangs to the side and Harry looked at me his green eyes opened wide, I felt my forehead and I felt a small cut I traced it, it felt like the shape of lightning,

"I never had this before!" I said surprised,

"Well, it all has to do when Voldemort tried to kill Harry" I was confused but didn't feel like asking more questions he continued anyway, "When Voldemort left that scar on Harry's forehead nothing happened to you because you didn't know who Harry was and he didn't know who you were, but now that you know each other it has passed on to you and since you both have the scars and are twins, you can hear each others thoughts." Harry and me nodded slowly,

_This is weird_

_Totally_

"You can leave now, you have a lot of catching up to do," Dumbledore said doing a very strange hand motion. We both nodded and left. At first it was quiet for a minute, while we walked down the corridor many people staring at us,

_So were you surprised when you heard? _Harry asked,

_Yeah but no, I had had a strange feeling when I saw your picture in the newspaper. _

_I had a feeling too when I saw you at Diagon Alley_

_Yeah, but i knew you were my twin before we met there there_

_Wait so you already knew_

_Yeah Mr. Fudge came and told me_

_Hey! That's now fair, then why did you lie in the train_

_It would be kind of weird if I had just blurted it out don't you think? I am Victoria Potter your twin sister!_

_Yeah you're right, and what were you doing with Malfoy?_

_Oh, i bumped into him and he pretty much made me go sit with him and his 'friends' why were you there anyway?_

_Uh, I wasnt_

_Yeah you were I can hear your thoughts remember. SPILL_

_Well, I have a feeling he is a Death Eater_

_What!_

_Well it's a feeling, but Hermione and Ron won't believe me._

_Oh, well anyways, don't you think this is fun, you know this whole mind talking thing?_

_Haha yeah it is kind of fun. _

_I know! _We both laughed causing a crowd of people to stare at us weirdly

_We must look really retarded _he stated,

_Probably._

_So how is Slytherin_

_Ugh. Don't get me started, that evil sorting hat! It was like, it should be fun to see you in Slytherin, meanie!_

_Yeah with Malfoy,_

_and Pansy _I finished for him, _she's my roomate!_

_Must be fun_

_Yes the best experience in my life. _I said sarcastically

When we came to a separation of corridors, Harry looked at me

_Well see ya, hope you are in some of my classes,_

_Yeah me too, bye... _

I walked smiling to the Slytherin common room, and when I entered I saw Pansy flirting with Malfoy, there was a twinge of annoyance in my stomache but I ignored it, Malfoy looked at me expectantly, as if I was to save him from Parkinson. I looked at his desperate grey eyes but just chuckled quietly, tempted to help for some reason but went to sit next to Blaise betting him I would win a chess match against him, he looked at me,

"You're a girl! Hah, this should be fun!" I sat in front of him ready to battle, no one made fun of me being a girl and got away with it.

Obviously, I won, with a satisfied look on my face I took Blaise's 20 galleons (yeah he was that sure he was going to win) and sat on the couch. Malfoy looked at me from far away and came and sat next to me,

"How about a match?" he asked me in a cocky voice,

"Nah, I think I'll pass, I'll beat your ass some other day," I stood up a little to proudly and just cause I felt like it i pecked him on the cheek. I looked at his face and saw a look of bewilderment but satisfaction at the same time, his grey eyes were very soft and dreamy, I snapped out of it quickly and went to my room.

I don't know what had had happened to me down there but I didn't have much time to think because Pansy came bursting up the stairs a very angry look on her face,

"How dare y-"

"Oh chill will you, I was just playing, I am so not interested in Malfoy! He is yours, plus I would never do that to a friend." I said smiling as unfakely as I could I went and hugged her. She looked at me satisfied,

"Thank you Vicky! We're so gonna be BFF's!" yup yup, definitely, not.

As much as I though about the words I had said to Parkinson, the more I knew they were a lie. Trying to forget it I thought about Harry and suddenly knew he was thinking about me too,

_I beat Blaise at Wizard Chess _I stated proudly

_Nice! You should beat Malfoy next time _he said

I hesitantly agreed trying to ignore my other thoughts about Malfoy

_What other thoughts about Malfoy?_

_Uh. Er, Nothing, Good night!_

_Yeah.. good night_

I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost in an instant.


	5. Chapter 5 Suspicions

The next week I didn't see Malfoy much, which I was thankful for so I could ignore the weird twitchiness in my stomach when I would see him. Instead I spent most of my time with Harry, every afternoon we would go outside and talk, it was just so much fun talking to Harry. The rest of the time I am ashamed to say that I spent my time with Pansy, she would mostly go on about Malfoy and how he was so obviously hiding that he liked her. As much as I was thankful that I was able to avoid Malfoy since he was almost never seen Harry found it suspicious and wanted to follow him.

_Harry school starts tomorrow and you already want to get into trouble!_

_Don't you find it suspicious?_

_Can't we just wait a bit, maybe he is sending letters to his parents or something._

_His dad is a Death Eater Vic._

_Well. Um._

_Why are you so keen in defending him anyways?_

_No reason, I just don't want to get into trouble so soon into the year. _Well at least half of it was the truth.

_Right._

_Yes! I'm a good girl._

_Whatever sister, not when you are my twin._

That made me smile and I punched him lightly in the shoulder,

_Very funny_

_I'm not kidding did I tell you about the Sorcerer's Stone, or The Chamber of Secrets, helping our godfather escape fro-_

_Godfather?_

_Oh I forgot to tell you! Sirius Black he's our godfather_

_Sirius Black? Isn't he the mass murderer,_

_Er. It's a long story_

Harry told me the whole story about how he was actually the good guy and Ron's Rat was actually Wormtail the bad guy.

_Right, I would love to meet him._

_Anyway back to Malfoy,_

_Ugh you are so obsessed!_

_I really think he is a death eat-_

"Harry, Vic!" I heard Hermione's voice call us Ron walking behind her,

"Hey guys," Harry and me said at the same time, we kept saying stuff in unison and after awhile everybody else and us got used to it.

"Pansy was looking for you since it's almost lunch time," Ron said,

"Ugh I wish I could sit with you guys instead," I said annoyed

"Us too," Hermione said hugging me, we had become awfully close through the week, I couldn't see her much though because i had to _try _to fit in the with the Slytherin's and hanging out with a 'Mudblood' was not a very good way to do it.

"You better go before they see you," Ron said sadly, I hugged him as well. I turned to Harry

_Seriously drop the Malfoy thing bro _and I hugged him patting his back very hardly

_OUCH! _he exclaimed

"Bye!" and I left to the great hall sitting next to Pansy.

"Where've you been?" she asked me,

"Library, you know since I was home schooled I was just making sure I started the school not to behind,"

_Damn you are a good liar _Harry told me staring at me from the Gryffindor table

_You just go back staring at Ginny lover boy and stop STALKING me!_

"I see," she said while I just stared at my empty plate, I wasn't one to eat much, I don't know I just didn't really like to 'eat'. To distract myself while Pansy finished her meal I scanned the room and I saw Malfoy enter the room, he looked normal but there was something weird I could sense and I knew something was up.

The next day Pansy and I woke up and changed into our robes, I had changed all the colors to green with a spell. I slid the green tie around my neck and looked at myself in the mirror, it wasn't all that bad.

I headed downstairs and Snape was handing out schedules he gave me mine and I quickly scanned through it:

_**Monday:**_

6:30 - 7:45 am - Breakfast

8:00 - 10:30 am - Defense Against the Dark Arts (with Gryffindor)

10:45 - 11:30 am - Charms (with Ravenclaw)

11:30 am - 12:30 pm - Lunch

12:45 - 1:30 pm - Transfiguration (with Gryffindor)

2:45 - 4:45 pm - Potions (with Gryffindor)

5:00 - 5: 30 pm - Free Period

5:30 - 6:30 pm - Dinner

9:00 pm - Curfew for Sixth Years

I didn't feel like looking at the rest of the week but a smile spread through my face, almost everything was with Gryffindor! At least for Monday anyways. I kept smiling until I heard people saying how annoyed they were that they always put Slytherin with Gryffindor and how lousy and sucky they were. I decided to swipe the smile off my face. I felt like talking to Harry so started to think about him,

_Please be there please be there please be there ple-_

_For goodness sake you are giving me a headache!_

_Yay! Did you get the schedules?_

_Yeah but double Potions with Snape, ugh._

_He doesn't seem to be that bad_

_Oh he is._

_Well at least we are in it together. Plus it's in the after noon nothing to worry about yet._

_Yeah you're right._

"Vicky what are you doing?" I guess I looked kind of weird staring blankly at my schedule for a few minutes.

"Nothing lets go to breakfast!" I said and we headed to the great hall. When we got there Blaise patted the seat next to him, I wasn't interested but what the hell and went to sit next to him. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen which made me even more suspicious, _ugh you are starting to act like Harry!_

"You okay Vicky?" I hated how all the Slytherin's called me Vicky, I liked Vic or Victoria better but Vicky?

"Yup I'm awesome," I said drinking some orange juice.

Out first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts (which from now on I'm calling DADA) with Gryffindor which made me happy. I walked there with Harry (I had successfully found a way to get rid of Pansy, it's called a spell that messes up your hair) while we chatted more like, brain communicated,

_Every year there is a new DADA teacher_

_Why?_

_Somehow each year there is a new one, some think the job is cursed or something_

_Oh._

We entered the room and separated ways we didn't want to cause attention to much. Harry sat at the back of the room next to Ron while I sat at the front by myself. I looked at my watch there was ten seconds left until the bell, I heard distant hurried steps and saw Malfoy come into the room and look around the room, there was no room except my seat. He shrugged and sat next to me.

"Mr. Malfoy almost late," Snape said closing the door the bell ringing at that second,

_What the hell!? I thought Snape was the potions master?_

_He's supposed to be.._

"Yes, I am the new DADA teacher and I won't be the same as the other teachers, get used to it!" Yeah, I think Harry was right about Snape.

"I will show you an example now, Miss Potter," everyone turned to look at me, Malfoy started laughing,

"He said Potter was a girl!" I guess Malfoy still didn't know _I _was Miss Potter, I ignored his comment and stood up and went to the front of the room. Malfoy immediately stopped laughing and stared at me.

_He didn't see that coming did he Sis?_

_Definitely_

"I will perform a spell against Miss Potter and she will try to defend herself, if she doesn't get it right I shall tell her the spell and she will try the spell again, Ready?" I nodded looking into Snape's dark eyes ready to defend myself,

"One, Two, Three,"

He began to say a spell I didn't know but before he could, I said very quickly before him,

"_Expelliarmus," _and Snape's wand flew to the air,

"Very good Miss Potter," he said getting his wand, "Twenty points for Slytherin," damn I had forgotten I wasn't in Gryffindor.

_Know I really wish you were in Gryffindor Sis_

_Your not the only one, cause know I'm helping the jerks!_

"Thank you Professor," and I sat back down turning to stare at Malfoy's open mouth, he looked kind of cute, dammit, snap out of it,

"You're a Potter?" he asked me, I nodded,

"Listen, I told the story too many times, ask Pansy to tell you or something, or maybe even ask my lovable twin brother, Harry Potter!" and I turned my attention to Snape and started to take notes ignoring the teenager next to me.


	6. Chapter 6 Liquid Luck my butt

After lunch I headed (this time with Pansy) to Potions class, I loved potions, it fascinated me. I headed in the room and sat next to Pansy I noticed that neither Harry or Ron were here, Hermione was sitting next to a girl I think her name was Lavender? Well anyways the teacher came in the room and introduced himself,

"Hello students I'm Professor Slughorn and will be your potions teacher," We all nodded, I observed him he was a chubby but not fat, he had not much hair but the few strings of hair that he had were ginger, he had blue eyes that were scanning the room, when they came to me he asked,

"Do I know you Miss.."

"Potter, Victoria Potter sir." I said his eyes opened wide, ugh this was getting old,

"You are Harry Potters sister?"

"Twin sister," everyone was staring at me now, talk about disturbing,

"Do you have the scar," he said tapping my head," I moved my bangs and showed it, I knew Voldemort hadn't tried to kill me but I didn't feel like explaining, I still knew this was going to cause even more questions,

"Well, anyways, back to the class," he said still staring at me, so was Malfoy,

"Here I have, three very powerful spells, can anyone tell me what they are," Hermione raised her hand immediately,

"Yes Miss.."

"Granger sir," and she stood up smelling the first potion,

"Veritaserum, a potion that makes you tell the truth." she said and moved onto the next potion,

"Love Potion," she said and sat back down on her seat,

"Very good Miss Granger, this love potion, causes you to become obsessed with the person, and that's what might make it the most dangerous potion every brewed, when you can smell it you can smell what you are attracted too. At that moment the door burst open Harry and Ron by his side,

"Oh Harry my boy i thought you wouldn't make it! And your friend here Mr..." Slughorn started.

"Weasley sir," Ron said,

"Well come on in,"

"Uh, we both don't have books sir,"

"Oh get some from the cupboard,"

While this small conversation happened all the girls even Pansy approached where the love potion lay, trying to smell it, I off course didn't thinking it was stupid and I almost burst out laughing but decided to just shake my head, I saw Malfoy look at me curiously, ignoring it I told Slughorn,

"You haven't told us what that one is," I said while pointing to a small bottle containing a golden colored substance, Harry and Ron came to stand next to me.

"Well that one is, Felix Felicis, a luck potion, which brings us too, whoever can brew the Draught of Living Death, which by the way is located in page ten of your books, the best will get this small bottle of Liquid Luck," everyone looked at Slughorn, _yes _I thought _I know this spell by heart, maybe home schooling wasn't as bad as I thought it had been! _I still turned to page ten and almost laughed out loud at the messed up instructions,

"Well start brewing!" and we all started, I completely ignored the instructions the whole time and only used my mind as a source, when I was done I read at the little summary at the end of the page that said how the potion should look, it was perfect.

"Time's Up!" Slughorn said loudly, there were many sighs around the room, I looked at Hermione she looked a mess, but Harry he looked happy, but everyone else looked very disappointed, I turned to look at Malfoy, his face was impassive but I could tell by his eyes that he was upset as well.

"Weasley, well, er," I heard the shuffling of feet, "Harry, this is perfect!" I turned to stare at Harry,

"Well I guess I should check the rest just in case," He looked at Pansy's, Blaise's, Malfoy's with a perturbed face and finally came to check mine,

"Victoria, let's see," he put a leaf in my cauldron it disintegrated into nothing,

"Incredible, you got it perfect as well," Harry turned to look at me this time,

"It seems both Potter's are talented Potion makers!" he said loudly enough for everyone to hear,

"I guess I will have to give away two Felix Felicis's today," he went to his cupboard and searched for a while and finally found another one, he brought the two small bottles of exact same size, and gave one to each of us,

"Use it wisely, and trust me when i say _wisely_, class dismissed!"

"I didn't know you were so good at potions, and your brother too, he sucked last year, wonder what happened?" Pansy said eating her dinner anxiously,

"Yeah," I automatically thought of Harry trying to contact him,

_Hey smart brother_

_Hey smart sister_

_I hear you unusually became better at potions over summer vacations_

_Uhmm, _and even though that's what he said I could hear all the voices inside his head saying how his book had all the instructions marked.

_What type of book is this?_

_Well it says Property of the Half-Blood Prince but I have no idea who he is. It is exactly like all the other ones except it's all marked by this Half-Blood Prince_

_Neither do I, well anyways, you are a cheater!_

_No I'm not!_

_Whatever, you are._

_Well at least we both got it_

_True, true._

I was in the common room doing homework, yes homework in the first day, you can thank Snape. I looked at the notes I had taken earlier but couldn't seem to find the answer, _damn he probably said the answer when I was talking to Malfoy. _I sighed frustrated and turned to ask Pansy, she had no idea, I asked Blaise as well but he also was clueless. Slytherin's are so intelligent, well I guess I shouldn't be talking because I am one of them _and _I don't know the answer.

I decided to head to the library since I didn't want to get behind in my homework (fine call me a nerd if you want but I was just being responsible, ew no! I AM A NERD!) I searched through the library and saw through the gap of the book I had just taken out, Malfoy searching through the Restricted Section (where no student was allowed to go without teachers permission) I saw him take out a book, I quickly put on my glasses to read the title (I had forgotten to put my contacts on again) it read, _Fixing Unusual Objects, _why would he want to fix unusual objects? I don't get it. I kept watching him leaning on the the the shelf when one book fell, _shit,_ he turned and I quickly but quietly ran to a table and sat down pretending to read. I heard footsteps and saw Malfoy look around the library his eyes tense but softened when there seemed to be no trouble (what was he up to?). He walked by me then stopped and came back to look at me,

"Miss Potter, look at you! You look just like your twin! I didn't know you wore glasses," he said amused,

"Yes I have poor eyesight big deal," I said arrogantly (well I tried to say it arrogantly but it was hard for some reason).

"I wasn't insulting, you look much better than your brother, Miss Potter" he seemed to realize what he had said and blushed turning his pale face a light shade of pink, making me blush as well,

"Well thank you, you can call me Victoria, Mr. Malfoy" I said teasingly,

"Well the same to you then, call me Draco, _Victoria_," he said my name almost like a snake and left the library my heart beating more loudly than it should.

The next hour I tried to concentrate on the book but couldn't so decided to give up and head to the common room. When I arrived I saw Pansy once again mooning over Malfoy while he completely ignored her. When Pansy saw me she said in a high pitched sing-song voice,

"Vicky!" Gee I was going to have so much fun.

Pansy was _finally _asleep leaving me to think by myself but I was interrupted by Harry's voice,

_I have the PERFECT idea!_

_Yes Harry, cause your ideas rock._

_This one does._

_Ugh._

_Just listen!_

_Fine._

_Okay so you know how Malfoy has been acting all weird?_

_Yeah, because you remind me every second of every day._

_Well I think you should try to get close to him, really close, _

_Um what do you mean _I thought worriedly

_Make him like you Vic, like you a lot, make him trust you, and when he does we can discover his plan._

_But, Harry.._

_It's perfect I know. Meet me tomorrow after breakfast and we will make a plan to get this started. Yes I'm a genius, he will totally going to fall in love with you and tell us everything._

_Fall in love, Harry!_

_I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, after breakfast._

_BUT _it was to late, he was already gone. That douche. Okay I'm sorry he is my brother and all but did he really mean what he said, make him like you _a lot, get close to him, make him fall in love with me? I can't do this. _My life sucks and this is my first official day of school.

Hurray for school.


	7. Chapter 7 The Best Plan Ever Period

I opened my eyes, wishing I hadn't, I looked at the blanket on the floor, and the messiness in my bed, I knew I had had a weird dream but couldn't remember it. I stood up to change into my robes, Pansy was still sleeping but I decided to let her enjoy her care free life while she could, me in the other hand, well, I was about to find out exactly what degree of horrible it was in. I went downstairs to the common room and then to the Great Hall.

I looked around scanning the room, Harry was lively chatting with Ron and Hermione like there was nothing wrong with the world, I sat in the Slytherin table by myself since it was mostly empty. Draco(what? he gave me permission to call him that) came into the Great Hall sitting in front of me,

"Hello Victoria," he said grabbing a piece of toast and gingerly cutting it with a fork, I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore,

"Hey Draco," I saw from the corner of my eye Harry getting up,

_Come on Vic_

_Going going inpatient child_

"I have to go, see you later," and I stood up and walking away from the Great Hall not daring to look back, I followed Harry outside in a corner where no one could see us,

_Took you long enough_

_Goodness that wasn't that long!_

_Anyways to business_

_Right._

_So you remember what I told you yesterday right?_

_Honestly, I couldn't forget._

_Good, Good._

_Brilliant_

_Well, first you have to lure Malfoy, make him want you._

_This is weird Harry hearing you talk like this._

_Well I wouldn't talk like this in real life but your in my brain and all so.._

_Okay okay, continue_

_Like I was saying, make him want you lure him, but don't give yourself away, boys like getting things they can't get._

_Uhuh. Your a boy then, what will i do to 'lure' him smart ass_

_Well maybe stare at him and when he looks at you look away and blush, make him think you like him. Bump into him on purpose, and so on and so forth._

_What about Pansy? She warned me to stay away from Dra- I mean Malfoy._

_You will have to find a way to distract her._

_Thanks for the details!_

_Oh and also I'm not saying your not pretty but where more clothes like you know._

_I'm not a SLUT! _

_Fine, forget that._

_You better._

_So I will talk to you later start in class today. Remember stare, look away, blush._

_Mhmm, now go away._

_You go away first._

_FINE!_

_Aww your not made you are you Vic _He said while I had started to stand up and walk away, I turned around and looked at him straight in his green eyes,

_Nope, your plan is brilliant, I won't fail you, brother. _I then turned back and walked away hurriedly, I thought about what I had had said, the brilliant part was a little off, but I wouldn't fail Harry, after all, even I suspected Draco.

Before class had started I had went to the library to find a spell that would make me blush, I was so ready for this.

I entered the DADA room thinking the plan over, inside my head Harry smiled at me from the back of the room and winked, i just love him _so much_, I sat down waiting for Draco to come in the room and when he did he was almost late, again. I smiled at him when he sat down and he smiled back. I turned my attention to Snape for a few minutes and once again stared at Draco,

_This is humiliating Harry_

_Your doing great keep doing it until he oh oh there he's looking _Harry was right I automatically turned away and whispered the blushing spell and felt my cheeks turn pink, I could tell Draco was confused and I smiled in my head,

_It worked_

_I know._

After lunch I was heading to my class and when I bumped into Draco, I really hadn't meant to,

"Back to your old ways Victoria?" he asked me picking up my fallen books, I laughed uneasily,

"Guess so," he handed me my books, "Thanks," and I walked away I was so going to fail this whole things with Draco, I just knew I was. No, I can't quit now,

"Wait Draco," I said turning back to where he stood,

"Yes?" he asked confused,

"What's your next class?" I asked him putting the most flirtatious grin I could,

"Charms," he asked puzzled,

"Charming, walk with me," he looked a even more perplexed I guess because I never used words like 'charming' but whatever, I just put my arm around his, and walked to the Charm's classroom trying my best to act, well girly, which sadly I was very new at.

At the front of the door he took his arm from arm,

"Sorry, Pansy," he said hurriedly with a sorry look on his face,

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?" I said putting a fake sadness in my voice,

"Hell no,"

"Then,"

"Its a long story, well not really she just stalks me and thinks I love her or something." I laughed and it wasn't even fake, he started laughing at well and I listened to his beautiful laugh,

"You should laugh more often," I said and walked into the charms room feeling 'charming'.

**Hey thanks for the people that reviewed, more people can!!!! 3 please doooo**

**Hope you like the story so far this one is quite shorter sorry :( school is torturing me..**

**I will update soon (hopefully) and tell your friends to read !!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Quidditch, and Balconies

A month had passed and it was now mid-October in other words, Quidditch time. I loved Quidditch and wasn't a bad player, but I wasn't going to try out because I did not want to help Slytherin in anything. I would definitely be supporting Gryffindor (at least in my head).

Harry had been bugging me about the plan this whole month, and even though I had tried to 'lure' Draco as much as I could, it wasn't really working because, he would always disappear after a conversation, or sometimes even not appear the whole day, he never came to breakfast, lunch, or diner, and instead of being more suspicious I was becoming worried. Where was he going this whole time? Why?

Another week passed of the same weird happenings, and classes. On a Friday I had even received a letter from Ben and Mary which I had completely ignored and thrown away at the same second I had gotten it not bothering to read it.

Today was Tuesday and it was the first Quidditch match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, this would be interesting.

I was walking to the Quidditch pitch Pansy skipping next to me her arm around Draco's, he looked distracted not even concentrating on Pansy or anything for that matter he was looking at nothing, his eyes blank, it scared me.

"Slytherin is going to kick ass!" Pansy said throwing her hand in the air and we entered the Quidditch pitch, it was huge, we sat next to other Slytherin's all of them discussing excitedly about the coming game. I rolled my eyes thinking nobody was looking,

"You seem excited to be here," Draco whispered,

"Well no offense or anything, but I wanted to be Gryffindor," I whispered back,

"With those-"

"Don't you dare insult my brother, or my friends," He laughed,

"You mean Weasle and his girlfriend the Mudblood,"

"I won't talk to you anymore if you speak like that," I said looking away annoyed,

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Pinky Promise?"

"Promise," I took out my pinky and he also did as well and they connected looking like to snakes together, I smiled,

"Their names are _Ron _and _Hermione_."

"But."

"RON AND HERMIONE, repeat and learn!"

"Ron, and, Hermione." he said slowly, but he was smiling.

"So your brother is playing right?" he asked,

"What?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"One sec."

_Harry! You there!?_

_What?_

_You didn't tell me you were a Quidditch player!_

_Yeah I'm the Gryffindor Seeker._

_Wow! Well good luck _

_Thanks sis. See you later._

"Yeah, Harry is going to get the snitch and own Slytherin." I said to Draco loud enough for only him to hear. Even though I had never seen Harry fly before I just knew he was good.

The game finally started, and I heard Zachariah Smith mumbling what was going on in the pitch, but I ignored it and watched it intensely. Ginny zoomed through the pitch and scored, Gryffindor cheered and the Slytherin's grunted. I smiled, Ron was guarding the hoops so well that Slytherin didn't even have one point, Ginny and some others scored, making Gryffindor in the lead. Ron kept making great saves, I was looking around the pitch for the snitch (luckily I was wearing contacts) and I saw the golden ball zooming behind Harry.

_Harry! Harry! THE SNITCH IS BEHIND YOU! _I didn't care if it was cheating and I hoped he had heard me, he did, he turned and saw it and went to get it. When the golden ball was securely in his hand, Gryffindor cheered loudly, Slytherin even more annoyed,

"Yes," I said quietly Draco looked at me and shook his head, but he was grinning.

_Thank you so much Vic_

_You welcome. Have fun celebrating_

_What are you talking about come and join, oh right, I'm sorry._

_That's okay._

I was a little annoyed I was left out, so I explored the castle trying to find something interesting, being careful not being caught, I was in the fourth floor, or maybe not, I wasn't fully sure I had just ran up the stairs and opened random doors with nothing in one point I found a door, it looked so old I was curious,

"_Alohomora" _I said pointing my wand at the door, it unlocked and I opened it. What I saw was amazing it was a balcony very plain, but it was beautiful you could see everything from the other parts of the castle to Hagrid's cabin, to the Forbidden Forest.

I stood looking at the stars and thinking for what seemed like hours. It was probably only a few minutes but I didn't want to go anywhere, going to that Slytherin hell hole with Pansy wasn't better than looking at the stars. I heard the door creak open, I looked around, there was nowhere to hide, shit, I'm screwed. I just looked at my hands and fixed my face to look innocent, that wasn't going to work. I sighed and turned around ready to look punished, but I was surprised to see,

"Draco?" It was yes, Draco standing there looking very tired and paler than usual,

"Victoria, how did you find this place?"

"Curiosity," I said and turned around again staring at the stars, I calmed down happy that I wasn't in trouble,"So why are you here?"

"Well you could say this is my secret hideout."

"Hideout from what?"

"Life" We were both quiet for what seemed like a minute or two, when I saw something very disturbing in a window far away in another part of the castle, Ron and Lavender snogging,

"Is that Ron and Lavender?" I said pointing to the snogging couple,

"Wohoho who knew Weasley had the rank to get a girlfriend," I stared at Draco evily,

"Off course he does, but I thought he liked Hermione, poor Hermione because I'm really sure she likes Ron," I felt bad for Hermione, "I'm so paying her a visit tomorrow,

"And I need to know this why?" he said laughing,

"Fine, I won't talk to you, but don't you feel bad for her? Wouldn't you feel bad seeing the girl you love kissing someone else?" I was staring at his brilliant grey eyes, stating each word so clearly, he stopped laughing immediately,

"Yes I would, but Hermione doesn't love Ron does she?" he was staring at me back, I looked away at Ron and Lavender again,

"Maybe she doesn't know she loves him," I paused, "Any who, why have you been disappearing off to this month, his eyes suddenly got tense,

"Nowhere,"

"Liar, you never eat, I never see you, it worries me,"

"You're worried?" he said bringing his face closer to mine, my heart started beating louder, I bit my lip,

"Well yeah,"

"You'll know eventually," This time he looked away, I agreed letting it go for today, I would ask him some other time,

"Well I'm going to go to sleep now," I said looking at my watch, it was 10:30, and I didn't even bother to look at my problem, honestly, I was scared to. He nodded in response and I left back to the Slytherin common room, it was empty, I felt relieved and headed upstairs, Pansy was sleeping, _thank God! _

I changed into my pajamas and lay my head on the comfy pillow, I was about to close my eyes and drift to sleep when,

_Vic_

_Ugh_

_Hurray you're there_

_Someone's in a good mood_

_Someone's not_

_Whatever_

_I just wanted to say thank you for pretty much winning the game for me_

_You welcome but you owe me, I didn't even get to celebrate with you._

_I'm sorry I will make it up for you, promise._

_Okay_

_Oh and how is the 'plan' going_

I smiled to myself _Excellent_

_Great! Good Night._

But I didn't even respond, and when I felt sure Harry was done talking, I drifted to sleep with thoughts of Draco in my head.


	9. Chapter 9 New friends, and Discoveries?

A green light, a green light is what I saw, I heard screaming when I woke up, I was sweating and my scar was prickling,

_Harry?_

_Victoria, why are you awake?_

_Why are you? Did you have that dream?_

_Oh no you had it to?_

_I didn't know the scar also brought bad dreams and prickling._

_I'm sorry._

_But was that?_

_Our parents getting killed._

_That's nice._

_Well try to go back to sleep, I mean its 5 in the morning_

_Okay bye Harry._

I tried, I did, I tried falling asleep again but it was impossible, I kept getting that image in my head of the green light and the screaming, I couldn't go back to sleep. I looked around the room and saw Pansy sleeping peacefully, I decided to go to the common room.

I went down the spiraled stairs and there was someone sitting on the couch, she was a girl she had brown hair and blue eyes, she was quite pretty, but she looked so lonely and sad. I felt bad because I had never noticed her and she looked my age, I suddenly remembered she was the girl who sat behind me and Draco in Potions class, what was her name again? I tried remembering but failed, oh well, I sat down next to her fidgeting my fingers awkwardly trying to find a way to start a conversation, luckily it was done for me,

"Hello, Victoria Potter right? I'm Alexandria, call me Alex," she had a quiet but at the same time confident voice,

"Yeah I'm Victoria but call em Vic," I smiled at her, she smiled back,

"So do you like Slytherin?"

"Meh, I wanted to be in Gryffindor but the sorting hat, well you know,"

"Yes I do, I wanted to be somewhere else myself, I don't fit in with Slytherin's at all, since I am Muggle born they all exclude me and don't listen or talk to me, ever," I felt so bad for her, that was horrible, and she was so nice!

"Well screw the 'other' Slytherin's you know have a friend Alex! I don't care if you are Muggle born or half giant!" her smile grew an inch.

"So, what were you doing here at four in the morning?"

"Bad dream,"

"About what?" and after that everything poured out, at first I felt like I was annoying her but she looked so concerned and was listening to everything I said, so I continued on. I started with what happened with Ben and Mary and then how I got the scar after Harry knew who I was, and finally Harry's plan, and how I was confused about Draco, worried but suspicious at the same time. Alex said she would help, but said that if I was feeling something for Draco(I'm so not!) I should stop because he seems like trouble.

"Once I thought I saw the Dark Mark on his arm but I'm not sure, I'm never close enough to him anyway he despises me," I shivered, Draco was so mean with Muggle Born's and a lot of other people like Harry why was he like that,

"Why does he do that act so cocky and mean?"

"I think it's his father," I nodded next time I got a chance to speak to Draco I definitely had something to ask him about. I quickly checked the time damn it was 7,

"We have to go eat breakfast, I'll meet you at the Great Hall, I gotta change," Alex nodded and left to her room, I did the same when I saw a stressed face, Pansy.

"Where the hell have you been!"

"Common room."

"Why?"

"Homework."

"Fine," and she left the room, I breathed out and changed into my robes. I went into the Great Hall scanning for Alex when I saw her she was sitting alone in the corner of the table of Slytherin's, I saw Pansy wave at me but I pretended not to see and sat next to Alex,

"What about Pansy?"

"She can live without me," and I started eating happily some cereal,

"So how 'bout your family? What are their jobs in the Muggle world?"

"Well one of them is a lawyer and another one is a writer,"

"Cool!"

"I guess," she said shrugging. We just at for a few minutes after that and finally we headed to our next class, Charms with Ravenclaw.

It was a pretty plain class and Alex and me had fun practicing the big ears charm on each other. I looked ridiculous and Alex and I both laughed. Other girls were stressing out about the boys looking at them and wanting to anti-hex the spell immediately, this made us laugh even more.

"Goodness looks isn't everything," Alex said while we left the classroom,

"Agreed, a brain is important as well," I said and whispered, "they don't seem to have one" we giggled.

We had another class and then another, lunch was pretty funny, it was so fun talking to Alex, she seemed to get the problems out of my head, she made me laugh, and smile.

"And then he hexed the girl and said it was an accident,"

"WHAT?! HAHAHAHA!"

Alex even made me forget about Draco, almost.

Alex and me were walking back from our last class of the day, astronomy, when I say a blonde silver hair enter a passageway I had never been in before.

"I'll catch up with you later Alex," she looked at me suspiciously but nodded and left me standing by myself. I entered the passage way being very quite, when I saw Draco go up stairs, I was very careful but I did the same following every passage he went into when we were in the fifth corridor. Draco was standing in front of a very peculiar looking door, I was hidden behind a statue and I accidently pushed it making it grunt and Draco turned around immediately, he looked around and stopped his eyes on the statue that had just grunted. I stood the most still I could stay. Two minutes passed like this and I barely even dared to breathe but he seemed to give up and closed his eyes opening the door and closing it behind him. I immediately returned back to the common room I can't try to open the door he would know, but I would be returning there, definitely.

While I was doing my homework I tried to imagine what could be in the door, what was it that Draco was hiding? Was he really a Death Eater? Was he helping them? WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON? Obviously my seeking for answers quest was not going well, I decided to leave my homework for some other day and headed to sleep, many questions still singing in my head. Can't I have at least _one _good night sleep, my head responded, _hell no._


	10. Chapter 10 The Necklace

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry that I haven't updated lately but I'll try my best, I have some great ideas for the sequel but I'm struggling a bit on this one, but I'M FINE HEHE ill still write it. PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimers: I forgot to this for the other chapters but it is for all chapters, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, sadly :(**

One more week had passed, I had introduced Alex to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione and Ron liked her but Harry thought there was something strange about her, weird, but then again Harry was acting really weird these days.

Today we got to go to Hogsmeade, pretty much a relaxing day. When you got to hang out with your friends and hang out.

About the door that I had seen Draco enter, I had never returned, I had been unusually busy lately which annoyed me, plus, I was always hung out with Alex and Hermione.

Hermione was so sad lately, she barely talked, once when Alex wasn't with us I tried to get it out of her,

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what," she said trying to act normal,

"C'mon I'm your friend, is it about Ron," she looked at me and suddenly started crying, I hugged her and she put her head on my shoulder crying more hardly,

"That git! Why'd I have to fall for him, I thought he liked me," I really didn't know what to respond but came up with something,

"Lavender, _please, _she is so annoying it'll probably be a short thing," I didn't know what I was saying but it seemed to work, a bit.

After breakfast I had to my room and changed into a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve shirt confy but fashionable, my favorite kind of fashion. I also wore a pair of thick boots and a black coat with some gloves. What? It was really cold, plus it was snowing! And pretty early too the start of november.

I was walking with Hermone, Ron, and Harry while we headed out of Hogwarts I saw many guards standing at the doors,

_Was it always like this?_

_No, I guess Voldemort changed everything_

I guess, off course he did.

We spent about an hour in the candy store Honeydukes Sweetshop there were so many good things to buy, I couldn't decide myself because I had obviously not brought enough money.

After deciding on a box of all Flavor Jelly Beans and a box of Chocolte Frogs we went to Zonko's where Ron and Harry were having much fun while me and Hermione just talked animatedly about the door I had discovered,

"That's the Room of Requirement, I'm so sure of it!"

"What's that?" I asked,

"It's a room that turns into whatever you need."

"Wow, but why would he need to go there," she shrugged, defeated.

Then we went to The Three Broomsticks, we all bought some Butterbeer (the best freaking drink in the world, which only has one percent of alcohol) I drank enjoying every drop of the delicious drink when I saw Ron and Harry look at something,

"We have to leave," Ron said looking at Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas kissing, Hermione looked at Ron,

"What? Imagine if Ginny saw you and I kissing would she leave?" she seemed to realize what she said and blush and so did Ron, but Harry didn't even budge,

_You okay Harry_

_Yeah, _but his thoughts said otherwise, completely. Apparently Harry wanted to kill Dean right now.

I was seriously feeling awkward around all these lovey-dovey people so after about ten minutes I was about to just stand and leave when Professor Slughorn came to our table and started talking,

"Ah Harry m'boy and your sister too!" he said looking at both of us, we nodded gravely, "Well well you must come to my Christmas party, I invite you, would you like to come?"

"Isn't Christmas in a month?" I asked a peak of ignorance in my voice,

"Yes yes but you need to have dates so I tell you in time," I rolled my eyes in my head,

"We would be honored sir," I said,

"Off course," said Harry with a fake enthusiasm, he looked at Hermione,

"Oh and Miss Granger you can come as well!"

"Yes sir, Thank you," Hermione said finishing her Butterbeer, Slughorn looked at Ron,

"Hello there Weelly," and he left. Ron looked seriously pissed off, I patted him on the arm,

"Whatever it will probably be really boring anyway, consider yourself lucky Ron," he nodded but still looked completely annoyed.

On our way back to Hogwarts, the path was full of snow so it was hard to walk, Harry and Ron were talking about Dean and Ginny, but Hermione and I stayed quite, I for one was not interested in talking about other peoples love lives and Hermione, I guess, simply didn't want to talk about relationships.

"Katie! What's that you got!" A girl walking in front of us said, I looked at them, they both seemed a year or two older than us, one looked worried while the other one distracted on what her friend was saying,

"I must deliver this," Katie said,

"But why?" and suddenly Katie flew to the air her mouth opened a hissing sound coming out, and instantaneously she fell on the floor with a hard _thump. _Next to her was a turquoise necklace.

I stared dumbfounded and scared Hermione, Harry, Ron, Katie's friend and I crowded around Katie's body, then I saw a giant head towards us, Hagrid. He grabbed Katie's body while Harry looked at the necklace he bent down,

"Don't touch it Harry," I said scared, he did as I said touching the clothe and putting it around the necklace and we all headed back to Hogwarts, not saying one word.

We were at Professor McGonagall's office and she was examining the necklace, asking Katie's friend questions,

"And you are sure she did not have this necklace before she had left Hogwarts," Professor asked,

"No, we went to The Three Broomsticks and she went to the bathroom and she came out with that thing," Katie's friend answered sadly almost crying,

"Thank you that's enough," and Katie's friend left starting to cry. "Why is that when there is trouble it is always you three," I looked a little annoyed, I'm not invisible you know, "or shall I say four now Miss. Potter?" I shrugged, looking innocent,

"Trust me Professor I ask myself the same thing every time," Ron said, then Snape walked outside the room,

"Severus!" Professor McGonaggall shoutted.

Snape had been investigated the necklace for about 15 minutes,

"It is cursed, Katie Bell is lucky she is alive," Snape said in a monotone voice,

"But who would do this?"

"I know who did it," Harry said, I looked at him expectantly and so did everyone else in the room, "Draco Malfoy."

**Cliffhanger sorry but its 10 i wanna sleep :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Revisit

**a/n: Just so you know this is directly continuing from the last chapter.**

**disclaimer: i do not own Harry potter, just victoria (hehe)**

**--**

I wanted to scream, I was so surprised, how could he say that. I was bursting with anger, and even though I knew Draco was acting weird lately, I felt so defensive, _what the hell is going on with me?_

"That is a very serious accusation Potter," Snape said the words sliding off his tongue with disgust. I wanted to ask Harry this myself but was afraid in attempting to talk to him because I didn't want him searching through my mind right now.

"Do you have any proof?" Professor asked looking at Harry worriedly, seriously what the hell was he thinking.

"I saw him leave the bathroom that Katy had left with the necklace," Harry said confidently, Draco wouldn't go into a _girls _bathroom, right?

"That isn't proof did any of your friends see that?" Snape said very rudely, Harry looked at the three of us expectantly, we all shook our heads, I mean we weren't going to _lie._

"Then the four of you leave," said Professor McGonaggal, Snape interrupted though,

"Except you Potter, Mister Potter that is, detention for you for lying, 20 points from Gryffindor, but 10 to Slytherin for Miss Potter not lying," I was even more mad, Snape using me as a point gainer I mean he didn't give Hermione and Ron points.

Ron, Hermione and I left the room as quickly as possible leaving Harry behind, we went outside sitting on a bench quietly, I looked at my watch which showed the time _4:39 _and my problem which was _Sibling. _Damn right.

"What is Harry doing," Hermione said worriedly, and to make her mood drown even more Lavender came trotting our way,

"What are you doing with _them?" _she said, Ron shrugged,"'Cmon Won-won," and she grabbed him by the arm to another corner and started snogging him in public,

"Let's go," I suggested, Hermione nodded sadly and we left going inside.

We walked by the corridors talking about Draco when a question came up really bothering me,

"Why are you always talking to him, it's weird," I thought about it, half of the time it was because of Harry's plan but the other half was for my own pleasure,

"Well," I didn't know if I should tell her about the plan, I decided to tell her the truth, well at least half of it, "Harry has this plan..." and i told her everything, about his suspicions and how I had to make him like me so I could get stuff out of him, her eyes started opening more and more and when I finally finished she screamed,

"THIS IS CRAZY!" many people stared at Hermione a seventh year Slytherin even muttered,

"Filthy _mudblood,"_I stared at him evilly and he walked away quickly,

"You are both so idiotic," Hermione putting her hands on my shoulders and shacking me, "What if _you _start to fancy _him?_ You cannot fall in love with that stupid _git_," she said,

"Draco isn't all that bad you know," I said and immediately regretted it,

"_SEE _you're already defending him, and your calling him by his first name, this is HORRIBLE!"

"Calm down, will you? I do not fancy him, and never will, I can control myself perfectly well, plus the plan is going pretty well, I almost got him to admit the day of the Quidditch game, and I'm only calling him Draco because _he _told me to," I said even though I hadn't really _almost _gotten Draco to admit where he was disappearing to. Hermione still shook her head,

"I still _don't _approve of this," she said really emphasizing the 'don't'. And without another word she walked way leaving me alone in the corridor my head in a mess of thoughts.

--

A month had passed, and I wasn't doing so well, and I'm not talking about school grades or tests, I'm talking about the plan. Harry has pressured me much more about it since his detention with Snape, but it has been very hard because one: Draco is dissapearing even more often than before and the times I saw him in class he seemed tense and more pale than usual, his skin almost the color of my writing parchment. When he sat next to me in DADA class he seemed distracted and not even listening to Snape, which was weird because Harry had told me that Snape was Draco's favorite teacher. Second: After what Hermine had told me a month ago, it made me want to stop this whole plan thing, and I had no idea what was making me want to stop the plan. I mean I couldn't like Draco, Did i? No I don't and I never will, yes, I don't like Draco Malfoy. My consciousness wanted to interfere about what i was saying to myself but I ignored it leaving it for some other century.

I was doing my homework in the Slytherin common room when I heard Blaise talking to his friend about the Slughorn Party next week at Christmas day, he was also talking about who he was going to ask to it,

"Victoria is already invited, but I'm going to ask her to be my date," he said quietly to his friend. Another thing about me, I have very good hearing skills so I heard him so easily it was like he was right next to me. After I heard that I immediately grabbed all my things and walked outside the Slytherin common room, discusted and worried. I had completely forgotten about the Slughorn party, who was I going to ask?

I went to the library continuing my homework at the same time going through a list of people to ask, I realized I didn't know many people at this school, if only I had been here longer.

I saw Harry enter the library holding his Potions book firmly in his hands while reading it intensely, he seemed to be in his own little world, when he saw me he sat down still reading his Potions book,

"Harry who are you asking to Slughorn's party?" I asked him, he suddenly looked up,

"I was going to ask Hermione so we could go as friends but she already asked someone,

"So who are you going to ask?" he shrugged,

"Ask Ginny, I heard they broke up, Dean and Ginny I mean," Harry blushed,

"Rumors," he said quietly,

"Oh sorry,"

"It's okay, I think I'll ask Luna as friends,"

"Who?"

"Never mind, you'll see at the party," I looked at him annoyed, "Anyways you?"

"No idea," I said,

"I know! Ask Malfoy!"

"No way,"

"'Cmon it's perfect, you in a dress, him at the party, perfect timing for him to tell you everything," I was about to deny but the look that Harry gave me was impossible to deny,

"I hate you,"

"Love you too Sis," Harry said with a cocky smile on his face.

--

It was 10 P.M I was at the balcony, you know the one that i had found the day of the Quidditch match, I had no idea where else to find Draco, but he wasn't there, I just looked to the view of Hogwarts wondering how I was going to find Draco the next day. Another hour passed and I was ready to go back to the common room when the door opened to see a very tired Draco, who looked almost emaciated, he almost didn't see me but when he did he smiled,

"What are you doing here Victoria?" he asked,

"Er, well," this was so embarrassing a girl asking a boy to a party, _get over it, _I said to myself and breathed heavily and continuing, "Do you want to go to Slughorn's party as my date?" I asked very quietly, he stared at me half surprised but at the same time there was a sad look on his face,

"I'm sorry I'm... busy," he said, I felt crushed and completely rejected, I nodded slowly and headed to open the door when I felt a warm hand grab my arm, my stomache turned by Draco's touch,

"I'm sorry, I would've loved to, but I can't," seriously he had already said no, what the hell was this for, I felt anger rise but I remembered the plan and breathed heavily,

"It's okay," I said smiling in a very fake way, still very sad. I closed the door behind him and ran to the Slytherin common room, and into my bed, wondering why I felt this way when my conscience spoke to me, _wondering? you damn well know why you are acting this way. You like him, you like Draco._

Shit.


	12. Chapter 12 Animals are better as Girls

I was sleeping peacefully, when to hands shook me awake,

"Vicky!" a very annoying squeaky voice said, "Wake up, Blaise is waiting for you downstairs," she said excitedly, "he wants to _talk _to you!" and I recognized the voice as Pansy, shacking me even more. "You have to change, here," she said throwing me some jeans and a tank top. I wanted to scream at her, but just got out of my bed and did as she said, I didn't feel like arguing, at _all. _I changed into the jeans put the tank top on, and looked at my hair in a mirror, it was a little misplaced but I didn't really care, I mean I was talking to, wait who was it? _Shit, Blaise, _I had almost forgotten what I had heard yesterday about what he had said yesterday, suddenly I wish I hadn't gotten up from the bed, but before I could even think of an excuse to not go down where Blaise waited Pansy pretty much pushed me down the narrow pair of stairs to the common room. I reluctantly too the last steps to the room draped in green,

"Hello Vicky," I looked at his dark, vain face, Blaise. I might also say that I wanted to punch him right now for calling me _Vicky _it was the worst nickname _ever._

"Blaise," I said in a monotone voice almost impeccably imitating Snape's voice, I was almost tempted to call him 'Blaisy' to see how he felt about it but felt it would be to flirtatious, but my intention was very differing.

"You will go to Slughorn's party with me, will you?" Though it was meant for a question, it didn't sound like one, it sounded more like 'you are going to the party with me or you're dead it, got it?' I had seen this question coming and I looked at him with no happiness in my eyes and nodded, I really didn't want to but, who else was I going to go with? "Good," Blaise said satisfied and he left to sit next to his friend. I sat on a couch and just stared at around the room and saw Draco staring at me with a look I couldn't define, he looked, sad? I don't know but it was making my stomach turn. Time to leave, I walked out of the Slytherin common room having one clear mind in my idea, I had to talk to Hermione.

--

I went into the Great Hall scanning it for Hermione, but didn't see her, instead I saw Harry sitting there,

_Well did y-_

I don't know what had happened but I had seemed to cancel his thoughts out, it was so weird, suddenly scared Harry would come to look for me I headed out of the Great Hall and headed to the place Hermione was most likely to be at, which if you are stupid, is the library.

"Hey Hermione," I said sitting down in a table where she sat with a meager pile of books, which for Hermione was a bit odd,

"Hello Vic, wait, how did you find me?" I gave her a meaningful look, "Right," she said, "Okay then what do you need?" I bit my lip,

"Well in some words, you could say you were right,"

"What do you me-oh.." she gave a nervous laugh, "I told you so?" I laughed along with her,

"That helps,"

"Sorry, so let's see what should we start with, well first of all we have to see if you really _do _fancy him, Malfoy that is," I almost rolled my eyes I knew who he was, but the question I hadn't really thought about it but it all just seemed to flow our of my mouth easily,

"Well he is so mysterious, he is funny at time, but I like how you can stare at his eyes for hours and not know what he is thinking, and about his eyes, grey, and his hair, and his well _body,_" Hermione looked completely petrified and almost shook me to death,

"_ENOUGH! _Enough," she breathed heavily for a second,"well this is serious from what I can tell, and sense of humor since when?" I shrugged,

"That's what he is around me,"

"Let's see, off course you have to get over him, he is not a good guy, I'm sorry Vic," I nodded slowly knowing she was right, even if Draco wasn't completely bad, i just couldn't like him. For one my brother, Ron, and Hermione, and many others, despiced him, and for what i heard they had a right, he acted arrogantly and like he was much better than everyone else. But I had to ask myself the question even though it seemed almost irrelevant to everyone else, why, _why, _was it that he acted so differently around me, I tried to ignore that question as much as I could. "Well it's winter break soon, you should leave Hogwart's, it would help to clear your mind, think of other thinks, except, him, what to you think?" I sighed,

"Yeah I guess, but might I ask, not trying to be offensive or anything but, how do you know all this?" she simply answered by pointing the books she had piled on her table,

"There wasn't any on this...sort of stuff," I laughed,

"Well thanks Hermione, I'll see you," and I waved goodbye and left her with her pile of _interesting _books.

--

It was after lunch and I was completely bored since I was mostly trying to avoid Draco, and Harry, they both seemed like to much trouble right now.

I decided to go to the balcony because it was after lunch and thought it would be pretty odd for Draco to go there at this time, plus the last time I had seen him he was at the lunch table with Pansy and Blaise.

I lay on the hard marble floor of the balcony letting the coldness of it go through my skin, it hurt a bit, but at the same time it was completely calming and got my mind of things.

Exactly an hour passed and the floor that used to be cold now was warm, I heard the door creek open to reveal Draco standing there with a box with holes on it.

"Hey," he said very quietly, I nodded in response trying not to use any eye contact. He sat next to me while I still lay, "I have something to give you,"

"Why? As a sorry gift?" I asked arrogantly, I don't know why I was suddenly pissed off,

"Not really, just a gift from me to you," he said holding out the box, I sat up grabbing it,

"You shouldn't have," I said and the box suddenly shook, "What the hell!" I shoutted, Draco laughed,

"Just open it,"

"It isn't cursed or something," I said jokinly, but he didn't laugh he just slanted his eyes and frowned, which confused me. Ignoring it I opened the box and almost squeaked, it was about the cutest little kitten in the world, it was completely grey and had bold green eyes, "It's so cute, thank you!" I said hugging Draco even though it was completely awkward, but I used the kitten as an excuse not to look at him, I petted it suddenly realizing I didn't know if it was a girl or a boy,

"Gender,"

"Girl,"

"Good,"

"Why?"

"Animals are always better in girls,"

"Not true, boys are the best,"

"Whatever," and I kissed the kittens little wet nose before I stood up and to leave, "Thanks again I'll see you later,"

"Bye,"


	13. Chapter 13 Party Pooper

**Hey Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time, I was in Beijing, China. For a few days and then I have a lot of science projects in school, and tests, and UGH! Well I'm back and I will try to update **_**at least **_**once a week, maybe even less time =] So I have this new thing and I won't update (even if I have the chapter done) unless I have at least one review per chapter. I really want more reviews.**

**Thank you for all the people that have and those people that have favorite my story and stuff.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter **

**=] enjoy the chapter.**

I had spent hours thinking about what to name the kitten and nothing genius came up. I was holding her in my arms, and then I knew.

Mic, I didn't know why but it hit me, I wanted to call the kitten Mic, I thought it was perfect.

It was twelve in the night, and I was laying on my bed with Mic, still completely confused, _why would he give me a kitten?_

--

The next day I was sitting next to Alex in Muggle Studies (which Alex and I were the only Slytherin's in the class), where the teacher told us about something called a 'television' and how Muggle's had invented this as a type of 'technology', it was all very interesting. I was taking notes on everything the teacher told us, excitedly, well not exactly not because I was in class but because there was only a week left until vacations, and I really needed it. Not only because of school itself and all the homework..

--

The rest of the day was a blur, I wasn't really focussing on anything happening, even everybody around me noticed especially Alex, Hermione, and most of all Harry,

_You have been acting very strange lately _his thoughts told me, I shrugged and stopped out conversation, I could do it so easily now, and it annoyed Harry a lot since he couldn't do it and I could. Weird.

Another day

and another, and then friday, the day I dreaded the most out of all, you guessed it, the dance.

I had never been to one before, well that is quite obvious since I was home schooled. And even though I had never been to one, our Muggle Studies teacher, showed us some Muggle 'movies' in those 'televisions', they came from America, and everything was very colorful and pretty, but their dances seemed so unreal, the unpopular girl, ending with the popular guy, life isn't a fairy tale, or maybe for Americans it is. Lucky them.

--

I was putting on my dress, it was very simple, short, but not too short (I'm not a slut), it had an engraved golden belt, the straps also had a simple golden color that didn't stick out to much. Right when I was brushing my hair Pansy came in and almost made me deaf,

"You look so pretty!" I rolled my eyes, and kept brushing my hair, "But you need some jewelry ,"

"I'm fine," and I left, I wasn't one of wearing jewelry, but I did love bracelets, I was wearing one right now.

I was stepping on the last step when I saw Blaise waiting for me, he was wearing a tux, and he didn't look to bad either, but he always had that permanent scowl on his face that messed his look up. When he saw me he didn't even smile just walked along me while we walked to the party. He didn't even say anything, I thought he would at least try to flirt.

We entered Professors Slughorn's room it was full with colorful decoration, and there was a lot of food everywhere, it was almost like in the American Muggle 'movies' but in a way better. And even though it was all great, somehow I felt lonely, and unusually empty inside.

I saw Harry enter the room with a girl with long wavy blond hair and a silver dress, she was a pretty girl but was looking at everything in an interesting manner. Harry looked at me and nodded, I nodded back no having no idea what it meant.

"Hello I'm Luna Lovegood," she said putting her hand out she had various bracelets on, some were so pretty, I shook her hand,

"Victoria Potter, I like your bracelets where did you get them?" She smiled,

"Well I made a few, and my dad gave me the other ones," she took the most beautiful of them all, it was black but had green emeralds stuck in a beautiful patterns, "have it," she said handing it to me, I almost gasped,

"No way,"

"Please, take it, a spirit will give me another one"

"O-okay," I said taking it laughing a bit in my head, she was a little weird but very nice, "thank you so much," she nodded,

"I'm going to go talk to Ginny, I'll see you later Victoria," and she walked away,

"She's awesome," I said, Harry laughed a bit,

"Yeah, she is a special one isn't she?"

--

For the first time in my life I hoped I was skinny enough, and not for looks either, I was hiding, from Blaise. He wasn't acting like he had on the way to the party and he was acting really weird and well teenagery, like I hoped he would not. Blaise was acting talking to me flirting, and I just couldn't take it, so I slipped away and hid behind a curtain.

I was standing trying not to move when I saw another person come in, I held my breath but let it out when I saw it was Hermione, coming into my secret hideout, looking even more red in the face than I, she was out of breathe, and after what seemed like 30 seconds she seemed to notice me,

"Victoria!" she said in a loud whisper,

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" I asked her in an even quieter whisper,

"Hiding from my date," she sighed, "Cormac."

"Cormac! You brought Cormac!?" Cormac was a guy in the Quidditch team that was a total flirt, and had been trying to get Hermione since forever, "please tell me you didn't do this to make Ron jealous didn't you," giving her a thoughtful glare,

"I thought it would make Ron the most mad, but he is so annoying I can't deal with Cormac!"

"Well Ron isn't even here is he? Oh, Hermione," and then Harry came in holding a plate of shrimps, ew, I hate sea food,

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked both of us,

"Well I'm hiding from Blaise, while Hermione is hiding from Cormac,

"Cormac you brought Cormac Hermione?"

"I know, she wanted to annoy Ron," Harry and I both shook our heads in disappointment, we heard muffled voices outside the room,

"Merlin's beard, I have to go," and she slid outside the room, and at the exact same second, Cormac came into the room,

"Have you seen Hermione?" he asked to us, we both shook our heads, and Harry offered him some shrimps, and he ate them slowly, his face turning into a scowl, when someone else came in, geez, how many people were coming, and to ruin it all it was Snape, he opened his mouth, but Cormac vomited all over his shoes, it was quite a disturbing site. Harry and I attempted to make a run for it,

"Potter, both of you, stay," he said in his famous monotone voice, he muttered a spell and his shoes cleaned immediately, we left the balcony, also meaning leaving a green faced Cormac on the ground.

"Both of you have to go to Dumbledore's office the day you come back from Christmas vacations, at 7 P.M," he said that and walked away to a corner looking forlorn as he always did, I would've felt bad for him but his attitude didn't help. I saw Blaise approaching me with a confused look, when Filch came in grabbing Draco between his hands, all the teachers looked at him,

"Mr. Malfoy has been seen in the fifth floor corridors, at late hours," I looked at Draco and his face was filled with worry, but mostly anger in his face, and when he looked at me back, there was a bit of softness added but he looked at his shoes almost instantly.

"I will escort him back to the Slytherin common room," Snape said, and took him from Filch's arm, everyone was staring at them.

_Let's follow them _Harry said, and without waiting for me he left, I sighed, _brothers, _and followed him. We were behind a column, when Snape came dragging Draco very harshly, and he pinned him on the wall,

"What do you think you were doing?! You could've gotten caught. I made the unbreakable vow to help you Draco, and if you go around doing stupid things it won't help." I had never heard Snape talk with such anger, it scared me, but not Draco he easily got loose from Snape's grip and looked at him straight in the eye,

"I don't need your help," he spat back at him.

--

**I hope you liked it? **

**New chapter soon **

**Please Review!**

**remember i have to have at least one new review to post a new chapter even if I have it done.**

**Love you all,**

**Rianca**


	14. Chapter 14 The Letter of Nostalgia

**Thanks for the review I got 3! Wow thxxx YAY!!!**

**Dedication: two all the people that reviewed and favorited the story and added it to their alert thingy :)**

**Remember at least one review per chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**--**

Harry, Ron, and I sat around in a circle, outside the school, Hermione had refused to come with us.

"He really said that?" Ron asked his eyes wide with surprise,

"Yeah, Snape said that he had made an, what was it, yes, an unbreakable vow to help him, and D-Malfoy refused for help and left," I explained quickly, realizing my own words,

"What is an unbreakable vow?" Harry asked,

"They are really serious promise you can't break, Fred and George almost made me do one when I was young, mom got really angry," Ron said,

"What happens if you _do _break it?" Harry asked, I suddenly remembered reading about this in a book my parents had hidden from me but I had found in their study room,

"You die," I stated simply remembering the text from the book:

_Unbreakable Vow:_

_To make an unbreakable vow is very dangerous, and was used mostly by dark wizards. Making an unbreakable vow is like a promise you can't break, and if you do, you die._

I shook a bit, and Harry stared at me with worry in his eyes,

"We _have _to find out what he is doing, probably something to help Voldemort," he said, Ron was now the one shaking,

"D-don't say his name!"

"I'll say his name whenever I want to say his name," Harry said leaving out small circle.

--

I was packing my bags, quite happily, I was so glad to finally leave, there was so much drama, with Harry trying to find what Draco is doing, and me liking him. Ron and his family had agreed to let Harry and I stay at their house during the Christmas vacation. I was happy about it but I was going to miss Hermione and Alex, and to my surprise I realized I was also missing Ben and Mary, because even though they had lied to me, they had raised me and cared for me even though they weren't my biological parents, they really did love me. I looked around the room making sure I hadn't forgotten anything, and saw a crumpled piece of paper in the floor, I picked it up curious to see what it was and was shocked to see it was the letter Ben and Mary had sent me a few months ago, I opened it a little anxiously and read it:

_Dear Victoria,_

_We are very sorry we lied to you, about your parents, and your brother._

_The main reason was really to protect you, because if the Dark Lord was to know about this he would surely try to kill you._

_Second, we cared about you to much to let you go and live with other people, when we saw you in the adoption center we loved you instantly, and hope you still love us._

_We hope to hear from you soon,_

_Ben and Marry._

I once again crumpled the letter to a state worst than it had been, it all made sense now, off course Voldemort would try to kill me if he knew there was another Potter, they really _were _only trying to protect me, they really did love me, and weren't being selfish. I felt nostalgia towards them and living with them but forgot when I saw Pansy enter the room,

"Your _brother _and that red head boy are waiting for you outside the common room," she said rolling her eyes,

"Oh okay," I said getting up but before I was about to leave Pansy put her hand on my shoulder,

"I'll miss you, Vicky," and she hugged me, I had honestly not expected this but hugged her back, regardless,

"Me too, see ya soon," and I left carrying my light bags downstairs, when I reached the common room, I saw Draco rubbing his head and I stared at him, on my way to the door, he was so perfect, at least in the outside, he was very disturbed person in the inside, and even though I hoped this wasn't true, I was 80 percent sure he was, Draco was hiding something, and I was going to find out.

--

Harry and Ron waited for me patiently outside the door many Slytherins looked at him with disgust, or muttered mean things, I glared at all of them and greeted my brother,

"Charming friends I've got, don't you think?" Harry laughed causing more stares and responded,

"They are just brilliant," and we walked outside the gates off Hogwarts meeting Ginny, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waited for us with a, what looked like, a fake smile. She hugged Ginny, Ron, and then Harry and then turned to look at me,

"You must be Victoria Potter," I nodded she looked serious for a moment, but proceeded to hug me as well, what a friendly family, Mr. Weasley gave me a friendly wave.

Mr. Weasley grabbed Ron and Harry by the arm while Mrs. Weasley did the same with Ginny and I, there was a small _pop _and then I felt a squeezing sensation through a tube, when it stopped I thought I was about to vomit,

"First time Apparating?" Mr. Weasley asked with a weary smile. I nodded, I never wanted to Apparate again Harry patted me on the back and I looked up to see a very strange looking house that had a friendly look to it,

"Welcome to the Burrow," Ron said with a smile.

--

**Sorry it was short but I felt like you guys deserved another chapter :)**

**Please review and enjoy ur week**

**-Rianca**


	15. Chapter 15 Freezing to Forget

**You guys are so effin awesome u know!!!! 9 reviews**

**9!!!!!!**

**THANKYOU **rnl1993 **for the reviews on like a lot of chapters. and **PurpleMonkeyDishwashers for the author love

**I think you know the rule by now**

**1 review= new chapter soon..(or not that soon)**

**0 review= no chapter.. (ever)**

**Disclaimer= I do not own Harry Potter just Victoria**

**lolz**

**3**

**--**

I sat squished in between Fred and George, who for some reason had made me sit in between them, and the whole family doing something different:

Mrs. Weasley was cooking more food, and at the same time putting some in the table,

Mr. Weasley was reading a newspaper with a serious look on his face,

Ron was eating all his food like a happy 6 year old,

Ginny was staring at Ron with a look of discust,

Fred and George were making jokes, and talking about new inventions they had for their shop,

and Harry was staring at Ginny his thoughts to clear through his eyes, but also to me,

_She's so beautiful _his mind told me,

_Keep it to yourself _and I was suddenly reminded of Draco, and closed my mind instantly hoping Harry hadn't heard anything.

I had lost my appetite much like Ginny had lost hers, so I decided to excuse myself,

"Aren't you hungry Victoria?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a sad look,

"I had a large lunch," and I left the house.

--

I was running as fast as I could, my breath getting heavier, while the wind whipped through my face harshly, surprisingly, I loved the feeling, and it cleared my head, almost.

_Draco, _I forced my legs to move faster, _secrets, _I closed my eyes, and kept running. I did this for what seemed like two minutes when I fell in a hole, a wet one.Instead of opening my eyes and looking at the mess that I probably was, I lied in the water, it was a very shallow pond. My hair undulated slowly inside the freezing water, I started shivering as well, while my mind seemed frozen.

"Vic?" I heard a panting voice say from a distance, still not opening my eyes, I answered,

"Hmm Yes?" I shivered of the cold passing through my body, and suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder,

"May I ask, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" that made me open my eyes alright, it was Ron, his red hair all over the place, and his cheeks red probably from running and the, well, screaming.

"Umm," I answered unsure what to say, I had no real excuse, "I needed to clear my head,"

"You mean FREEZE YOURSELF!" but his madness seemed to leave and his face instead showing worry, he held out both his hands, and I took them to help myself stand up,

"Thanks,"Ron only grunted as I looked at my fully wet body, I muttered a spell, that seemed to not work very well since it only made my hair dry,

"I think the cold has gone to your head,"

"Probably," and we quietly walked back to The Burrow.

--

**Sorry it's short and pretty bad :P please still review tho. **

**gah this is bad i feel bad**

**but im starting another story soon with a friend :))) its going to be epic**

**i PROMISE 3**

**but.... i WILL continue this story since I know how it wil end an all.. **

**so until next time (if there is one.. jk.. unles u dont REVIEW)**

**gosh im so desperate!**


	16. Chapter 16 Re meet with the Heat

**Thank you for the 5 reviews! I know it wasn't as good, but I need to take my time on each chapter... so sry :] and it'll be better from now on..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**--**

I was actually having a good time, an awesome time actually. Two weeks had passed since my stupid move at the lake. For this past week Ginny and I actually got along, she was so much fun. We had played Quidditch against the boys and Ginny and I had won every game, she was very talented, and I was not that bad either.

We were flying through the mini Quidditch field, the wind rapidly moving through our faces, and our hair which was going to be very hard to brush later. Ginny had the Quaffle, and she very sneakily kept avoiding Fred from letting him steal the Quaffle. He almost got it at one time and Ginny instantly passed it to me, I got it, held it tightly, flew quickly moving towards the hoop, and shot.

"_Goal!" _Ginny shouted, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all groaned.We all descended to the ground and Ginny hugged me tightly, "we beat their sorry asses, _again," _I laughed while the boys gave us evil glares,

"Aww don't cry, it's okay to be beaten by girls," I said with too much confidence, Harry looked at me and thought,

_You will pay _with a playful voice but i the background I heard him ranting to himself of how he should've tackled me from behind and that it was impossible to be beaten by girls so many times,

_You are so sexist, we will always beat you! _and then Harry jumped on me, literally. It would've hurt more if I wasn't laughing so loudly, plus, the ground was grass so it wasn't that hard. I pushed him off,

"You idiot!" and then pretty much everyone joined in pushing each other to the ground and wrestling, without really hurting anyone. This went on for a few minutes, but stopped when Harry was pretty much on top of Ginny and he stopped dead in his tracks. He automatically stood up and mumbled quietly,

"Sorry," and left back to the house, Fred, George, and Ron gave each other confused looks while Ginny stayed still, and I ran following Harry back to the Burrow. I opened the door and went upstairs to Ron's room, which so happened to be where Harry was staying through these vacations, and when I entered I saw Harry sitting on his bed with both hands on his face, he wasn't crying but he kept rubbing his face with both his hands anyway, and even kept murmuring,

"I'm so stupid, I'm _so _stupid," he didn't seem to notice me coming in, I plopped down next to him and he shot his head up,

"Hey Harry," he just looked out the window where Ginny was flying around on her broom, I suddenly got really mad, why the _hell _didn't he just _ask _her out! "Harry!" I screamed, "Just ask her to Hogsmeade or something, I'm serious! You just stare, _and think about her,_ and don't do anything to improve your relationship, where is the freaking _chosen one," _I said making quotes with my hand with the last two words, "where is the brave Harry that found the Philosophers Stone, killed a Basilik, can do a Patronus, fought off a dragon, and fought against Voldemort, huh? Seriously, I don't get boys," and out of breathe I lay on his bed my tangled hair squished by my body,

"Well, It's different with girls," he said shyly

"How? It is really frustrating that you think that, cause she likes you back," he looked at me directly,

"What? How do you know, she is going out with Dean," I rolled my eyes,

"I'm a girl, i can just tell she likes you, and Dean Shmean she will break up with him soon enough,"

"You say that, but you have never liked anyone," I gave him a deep stare. For these past weeks I had completely forgotten about Draco, and this just reminded me about it again, which I was hoping wouldn't happen. Hermione had told me to keep from thinking about him, but now it was pretty impossible. I wondered where Draco was at the moment? Was he really a Death Eater? Was he helping Voldemort _right _now? Who the hell was he anyway? And most importantly, _WHY _the hell did I have to like him, when my brother, and his friends, completely and utterly hated his guts? There w as something wrong with me, I swear. I turned at Harry who was looking at me expectantly,

"Yup, I have never liked anyone," and left the room, leaving Harry to his own thoughts which at the moment I had blocked from him to give me his and I to send him mine.

--

I was sleeping, but I was sweating, terribly. I turned two or three when I heard a strained scream,

"Victoria, VICTORIA!" I opened my eyes, and I saw an unusual blur of light outside the window, and walked closer when I could see clearly and was surprised too see flames right up on my face, nervously, I searched the room for my glasses, when I felt my hand on something square I grabbed the glasses and put them on my face. I searched my pockets for my wand and took it out,

"_Aguamenti,"_ I shot at all the fire I saw near me, I shot some at the window, and screamed,

"Someone out there!"

"Victoria! Here!" it was Mrs. Weasley, and I also heard her shout, "_Wingardium Leviosa," _and I was pretty much flying, she put me down on the ground,

"Where is everyone else!?" I screamed,

"They went over there, but please d-" but before Molly could say anything else I ran to where she had pointed to, I was running to what seemed the direction I had gone to, to go to the small pond. There was suddenly really tall grass everywhere and I heard a soft voice,

"Harry?"

"Here Ginny," I followed the two voices knowing that they were Ginny and Harry, I finally found them, they were standing in the middle of the pond backs to each other, there was also another man who had joined their circle, when Harry saw me he opened his eyes wide,

"What the _hell _are you doing here?"I ignored him and joined the circle as well. Then there was an evil laugh in the distance when two figures approached us, one was a lady with very messed up hair who by her face you could just tell she was crazy, and by her side was a very pale, very blonde, Draco Malfoy.


	17. Chapter 17 The Letters

**hey guys,**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages.. school u see :(**

**but i still am continuing**

**till the end of the story :)**

**and most of u guys must've guessed**

**this scene is from the movie, sorry I really need to use it.**

**Plus: This chapter is longer than most chapters, :) I am so nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

--

I was shocked, to say the least, I was more like super, and completely surprised. And this wasn't one of those "Surprise it's your birthday" surprises, no, it is one of those, "Your dog just died" surprises. I had to keep myself from opening my mouth, or screaming.

What the hell was Draco doing here, what the bloody f-

_This just proves it, Malfoy is a death eater. _Harry thought. I just blocked him out, I wasn't in the mood,

"Well looky here, it's the Weasley girl, lupin, potter, and..," the crazy woman stared at me for a few seconds, "who are you girl?"

Harry looked at me now too and seemed to want to say something but whispered very quietly,

"Don't tell _her_," Harry told me, looking over at where the crazy lady stood with disgust in his eyes.

"Little Potter, don't look at me that way just because I killed your poor godfather Sirius," i saw Harry's arm squeeze together with anger. Wait, I thought Sirius, our godfather was alive, she killed her? _Her?_

"Bellatrix Lestrange, what do you want?" Lupin asked to the crazy woman, Bellatrix, pointing his wand directly to her. She let out a maniac laugh,

"Isn't it quite obvious," she laughed again, and played with her wand around her fingers, "and my nephew here, Draco, will help me, right Draco," she said piercing her dark eyes onto Draco's light grey, he nodded in a somber manner. _Draco was her nephew? He was related to this crazy maniac!_

Bellatrix turned quickly, looked back at us, and screamed a spell I didn't understand and fire burst from the outer circle around us.

"Draco you know what to do!" Bellatrix said and pushed Draco he jumped over the fire, somehow, and ran. I don't know what made me do it but I followed him,

"Victoria! Come back!" Harry shouted, I ignored him and even though I was scared jumped over the fire. I had done it, I smiled and looked back at where Ginny, Lupin, and Harry stood and then turned back to where Draco was running, I couldn't see him.

I ran for a while, until I got tired and started jogging, once I was out of breathe I stopped.

_Where the hell did he go, and more importantly what the heck is he trying to do? What is what Bellatrix told him to do, was he really a death eater? I felt stupid asking this, off course he was, but why would Voldemort want his help? Was he really going to put harm to Hogwarts? _I shivered and realized at the moment I was wearing short sleeves and shorts, my pajamas. Maybe because of the fire around us before I hadn't noticed.

I started walking again and became aware that I had no idea where I was at the moment. _What do I do now?_

_I'm so screwed._

_I'm so stupid._

_I should've stayed with Harry._

_Why did I have to follow Draco anyway?_

_Is it because I like him?_

_Why do I like him anyway?_

_He is definitely not a nice guy. Being a death eater and all._

_Why_

_Why_

_Why!?_

And then I heard it, something or someone. There was ruffling in the bushes close to me, I rubbed my arms scared to move. I took out my wand and moved in a circle. But I saw nothing. I breathed out, that was definitely a lot of weight off of my shoulders. I smiled, when ironically I heard,

"_Stupefy!" and then the whole world went black._

_--_

_I felt warm and comfortable, I felt very nice indeed. Hold on, am I dead? Is this how it feels to be dead? It's quite nice. But a stunning spell can't kill you, can it? Am I really that weak? Yes, I probably am. I am probably just asleep, or awake, but closing my eyes, and talking to myself. How long have I been like this? Seconds, minutes, days, weeks, months, or, never mind. I talk to myself to much. _

I _finally _opened my eyes, and scanned the room, I didn't know the place but it had a feeling of home at the same time. The walls where white, and there weren't any paintings. I was lying on a bed, with white sheets, and a white pillow, and there were also two more beds to my right and three to my right, they were all empty.

After my twenty minute look over of the room, I realized that I must be in a hospital. I heard the door slide open to see an elder lady come in, holding a tray of food, it didn't look nearly as good as the one from Hogwarts. When she saw that I was awake her eyes opened to a state much wider than they used to be,

"You're awake! Victoria Walker, right?" why was this lady calling me Victoria Walker? I was about to open my mouth to protest when,

_Don't! I told them that was your name because I couldn't tell them you are a Potter, it is to risky! _Why was Harry bothering me right now.

_Am I some kind of weakling? _but I knew what I had just said was stupid, because obviously I was.

_Please, just do it. And by the way, I'm glad your finally awake. _I just blocked Harry out after that, even though I felt a little bad,

"How long have I been... asleep?"

"A week, well actually, eight days," the lady said.

"Eight _days!" _that was a lot, and wait that meant school had already started again,

"I'm missing school!" I said getting out of the bed,

"Wait Miss Walker, we must take some tests, to see if you are completely healthy, and then you may return?"

"How long will these 'tests' take" I said getting back into the warm bed,

"A few hours, you may return to Hogwarts tomorrow," I nodded, "oh, and your friends have sent you some letters," she handed me a pack of letters with a little red bow around them.

"Thanks," I said taking them,

"No problem, I will be back in two hours to take the tests, call me if there is any problem. Oh, and please eat, she said putting a tray of food on my lap," I wasn't hungry at all, but felt bad so just nodded. She left the room and I took out the red bow and started reading my letters. I started with the ones from people of Gryffindor.

_Hey Vic,_

_I miss you a lot, I also miss playing Quidditch with you._

_Even if you beat us in every game._

_Please get better soon,_

_Ron_

_PS: You have a LOT of homework to catch up too. Most of it from Snape._

Typical Ron, few words, but very expressive, I laughed a bit, especially at the last comment. I opened the next letter.

_Hello Victoria,_

_Winter break was very boring without you, and when I found out that you were at the hospital and weren't coming to school I was even more sad!_

_School isn't very nice lately, the teachers all seem distracted, except Professor Snape he is still his horrible, nasty self._

_Ron is still dating that annoying Lavender, I can't even talk or see Ron anymore, he is always with her._

_Harry seems very distracted, about this whole Draco thing, he told me what happened at the fire, I'm very worried. Harry told Dumbledore that Draco was a Death Eater and Dumbledore said that Harry needed to stop saying these things or he would get into trouble. So that just makes Harry even more angry, he needs you, please get better._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione._

This made me miss Hermione even more, she knew _everything, _I'm not even kidding. I really wanted to go back and talk to Harry about this whole Draco thing. I wasn't surprised that Dumbledore hadn't belived him, and even if he did, what could he do, or what would he do exactly? To top it all off, I couldn't believe Ron was still with Lavender, it made me even more angry. The next letter, surprised me, because it was another one from Ron, and what it said made my anger fade, a little.

_Hey Vic(again),_

_Sorry to bother you again, but I need your help._

_Today I realized that I don't like Lavender, at all._

_All we do is, well, snog, and I never even talk to her._

_I miss Hermione, and talking to her._

_But I have no idea how to break up with Lavender._

_Please help,_

_Ron._

Boys were pretty stupid. Period. But even though this was idiotic, it made me smile. This would make Hermione so happy. I would so definitely be helping Ron when I returned to Hogwarts.

I moved on to the next letter which was from my Quidditch buddy, Ginny:

_Hello Vic!_

_I was shocked to hear you got hurt!_

_I miss vacations, and our Quidditch games,_

_Get better,_

_Ginny._

Short and sweet, I looked at the rest of the letters, what surprised me, was that there was none from Harry. He was my brother, he could at least send me _something. _I looked through the letters again, just in case and came to one that made me gasp.

_Dear Victoria,_

_I was very surprised to hear you were in the hospital._

_Professor Snape's class has been very boring without you._

_How is Mic? I hope she is fine._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco._

What the hell. How _dare _he! He was with that woman that killed my godfather, and that is crazy. He was with her while the Burrow was on fire! Why was he acting like everything was okay! I read the letter again and then realized,

"Help!" The same lady from earlier entered the room,

"Yes?"

"Where is my cat, Mic?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, Mr. Potter is taking care of her,"

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem," and she left.

After that mini maniac session, I read Draco's letter _again, _I really wonder what was going through his head when he wrote this. Did he think I had just forgotten what had happened?

Because if he did,

I so hadn't.

--

**Thanks for Reading!!!**

**REMEMBER= ONE REVIEW ONE NEW CHAPTER**

**so please review :)**

**or no chaps :(**


	18. Chapter 18 Promise Me

**srry sryy IS ALL I CAN SAY**

**thx for all of u who waited**

**luv luv luv**

**i'll start writing the next chapter IMMEDIATELY AFTER THIS!**

**ily all!**

**it's just school is being a #$*!&#!***

**i hate school**

**dammit!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing here.**

I was standing in front of the magnificent gates to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, honestly the school was huge. And even just looking at it made me want to enter, but what was waiting _inside _wasn't going to be pretty, I wished it was still vacations, just thinking about entering these gates me dizzy.

Professor Flitwick was standing by it and was staring at me with a curious expression on his face,

"Miss Walker, you have returned from Mungos, we have been waiting," why was everyone calling me Miss Walker? I am a Potter! What the hell is going on with these people, I remembered what Harry had said at the hospital, those few words he had 'sent' to me.

"Yes," and with that Professor Flitwick taped the gates which his long, thin wand which made it start to slide open with a disturbing creaking sound that made my teeth clench.

"Come on in," he said and waited for me to pass through to close the gates once again, so everyone outside was unable to enter.

I walked slowly, mostly because I wasn't eager to return, but also because it was so dark that I had to watch each step I took or I would trip on a rock or something else. Once I was in front of the enormous doors Professor Flitwick talked to me again,

"You may go eat your dinner at the Great Hall, and after go to all the classes you have missed so the teacher's can give you your missed assignments, don't worry they will probably reduce it, at least a section of it," he gave me a weak smile,

"Okay Professor, Thank you," and I kept walking to the Great Hall my heart starting to beat faster. Before I entered I kept touching my hair, for some reason, I felt that I had to fix it.

I finally opened the doors to see the whole school eating actively their dinner, you could hear loud laughter, and many plates clattering. When I came in, it got about a hundred times quieter and everyone stared at me, that's conforming.

By the Gryffindor table I saw Ron smile and wave at me happily which earned him an evil glare from Lavender, Ginny did the same as Ron almost jumping out of her chair but was held back from Hermione who gave me a weak nod, she looked very sad, and I could guess why, and finally Harry who just stared at me like everyone else at the school but his glare has a lot of intensity, he looked like he hadn't slept for days.

I turned my head to the Slytherin table where Pansy was sitting next to Draco, both of them were smiling, not at each other, at me. I also saw Alex give me a small smile who was sitting way at the end of the table past everyone, sitting by herself in a small corner. I smile back at her.

I walked towards Alex which also consisted of passing by Pansy and Draco, they really thought I was going to sit with them, they smiled the whole time I was walking to them until I passed by and took my sit next to Alex. It almost made me laugh by the look on their faces.

After a minute of awkward silence from the _whole _room, they finally all went back to their own conversation and eating like maniacs. I sighed in relief but realized there was still one person staring at me, Draco. I ignored it and started conversation with Alex.

"I'm _finally _back from that hospital, it was so boring without you Alex, I missed you loads," I said while poured myself some tomato soup from an oversized bowl.

"Yes, I have missed you a lot too, I thought I would've gotten used to being alone and ignored by everyone but that week you weren't here, it was hell," I smiled at this comment, I liked that people cared if I was here or not.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you again!" she copied my facial expression by grinning as well, "'cmon what are you waiting for, eat!" and we started devouring all the food around us, _I missed Hogwarts food. _

I was finally back from seeing all the teachers, it was really a pain to go one by one to see all of them. I started with Professor Flitwick, he gave me just one spell to memorize, which luckily I had already learned when I was home schooled. Then I went to Professor McGonagall, she greeted me nicely, but what she gave me wasn't nice at all. A nine inch essay on how to turn a pen into a rose, that's a useful subject. After that, I went through about three more teachers, and finally Defense Against the Dark Arts, Snape's homework, yay. He gave me a _lot _of homework, first of all I had to memorize, and practice two spells, and then I had to write a _twelve _inch essay on how to fight against a werewolf, how is _that _useful? After that long visit to all the teacher's I could finally return to the common room.

Alex and I were the only ones in there, it was about one in the morning. I had my feet stretched out on the jade colored couch and Alex was sitting on a chair her posture perfect as if she was a princess.

"How can you sit like that for hours?" I asked her,

"My mom is very strict about these things, you know who she is a muggle and a writer, well she specifically writes book on doctor stuff, so she knows about spine problems and is obsessed with me having a good posture," she said letting out a long yawn afterward,

"I see," I hadn't understood half of what she had said. I felt tired and in my own little bubble that made everything she say sound like pig latin.

"I'm tired Vic, I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow," she got up and went up the stairs to the girl dormitories.

"Bye," I said to quiet for her to hear. I started closing my eyes slowly, and I drifted off into sleep.

I don't know how long had passes but I heard movement and I opened my eyes immediately feeling more awake than ever.

"Victoria," I turned my head to where the sound came and saw Draco standing behind me wearing jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, dammit he looked hot. _What? Shut up Victoria, don't say this._

"Draco," I said sitting down with a perfect posture just like Alex was sitting earlier. I also crossed my arms giving him a deep look that transmitted a bit of anger. He didn't seem to notice and simply sat in front of me.

"I'm glad you're back, Pansy has been harassing me ever since you left, and i missed talking to you," he gave me a warm smile, _did he think I was an idiot._

"Really?I thought you would be busy stunning people, and helping your aunt make fires on innocent people's homes!" I said my anger rising, he gave me a quizzical look.

"What are you talking about?" I could tell he was trying to sound calm, but I could hear his voice getting tense.

"You're a Death Eater, like your aunt Bellatrix who killed my godfather! You're the bad guy, don't try to act like anything else," he started shaking his head nervously,

"H-how do you know this?" he said almost with a whisper and then he started muttering things about 'spells' and 'forgetting' but I was really confused his words were jumbled and I didn't understand almost anything. "Father is going to kill me," is the last thing I caught. He then looked up at me, he was staring at me right in the eyes, he looked like he was thinking, thinking hard. His grey eyes were flickering with fear. "Victoria," he said grabbing my hand, _what was he doing? _"I'll tell you _everything _if you don't tell _anyone _that I am a Death Eater, or anything I'm about to tell you, promise?" I breathed out slowly,

"What if I do tell?" it was his turn to sigh, I could tell he didn't want to say what he was going to say next,

"Well I am a Death E-"

"Prove it," I was such a stubborn person, I just had to see it to believe it. He stared at me curiously, he started pulling his long sleeve shirt up. When he was done I could see his all the muscle in his arm, he really worked out. But then he turned it and I could see the Dark Mark. It was a skull with the snake slithering out of its mouth. It disgusted me yet compelled me to touch it. So I did I traced the shape on his arm and when I did his arm shook scared I took it out, "sorry," I whispered, but the shaking had stopped he pulled his sleeve back down,

"It's fine, so, are you telling or not?" I thought for a seconds. He said he would tell me everything, that meant every single detail I was looking for, he would tell me. But I wasn't going to break a promise and tell it to someone, I've never done that before, but I don't know if that counts since I was home schooled, but still. the hardest part was that I couldn't tell Harry, but he said I couldn't _tell _Harry not that I couldn't _show _him. This made me light up,

"I promise," looking straight into his grey eyes.

**There's another chap!**

**ONE REVIEW- ONE NEW CHAP**

**love u guys and thx for the support!**


	19. Chapter 19 Telling You For A Reason

**Grades went out this week, and I had to study hard, and stuff for my science project. BUT ITS DONE. I think my chaps will be shorter from now on. but more in one week. is that okay? Cause it would be easier.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter just Victoria.**

"Okay then, let me start, as you probably know because of your brother, that my father is a Death Eater, and he's a pretty bad one. So this year the Dark Lord decided that I should become one, and my father thinks it's a good idea so he starts trusting our family again. I had to anyway, or he would kill my family," this story wasn't very nice so far,

"But, why?"

"I was getting to that," he said with a frustrated voice, "anyway, he wants me to do something, an inside job that requires to be inside Hogwarts," he sighed, "they want me to find a way to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts," I gasped,

"But how? That's impossible!"

"Nope," I gave him a curious look. Even after all these things he had told me, I felt bad for him, Voldemort sure was cruel, he had no feeling at all. I wanted to just give Draco a big hug, but decided that wasn't a very smart idea, "there is this cabinet in the Room of Requirement, there is also the exact same cabinet in Borgin and Burkes," I still didn't get it, "they're vanishing cabinets, if both of them work, someone can enter from one of them and appear on the other one," my eyes immediately became huge.

"Are you saying, the Death Eater's could enter Hogwarts because of these cabinets?"

"Not yet, the one inside The Room of Requirement is broken, and I'm trying to fix it," he was about say something else when I interrupted him,

"So that's why you have been missing most of the time, and looking so tired, pale, and thin!" I was moving my hands so much I realized I was still holding his, and slid it of his my cheeks heating up. His still stayed his usual pale, as if he hadn't noticed anything.

"Yeah, I still haven't figured out how to fix the cabinet, and it's taking up most of my time," I was starting to wonder why he had told me all this. I was pretty sure he didn't just tell random, especially Harry Potter's sister, he had a reason for this.

"Why'd you tell me all this?" he gave me a serious face his eyes glistening_, _obviously he did want something, "spit it out."

"As I just told you right now, this cabinet thing isn't really working out for me, I must admit I'm not the smartest person in the world," this almost made me laugh, but I held it in anyway, "but your smart," and I finally realized what he was saying,

"No!" I exclaimed starting to get up, but Draco took a hold of my arm quickly not letting go,

"You haven't even heard what I said,"

"I'm not stupid, I know what you are going to say," he pulled me down, my face no inches from his,

"Remember," his cold breathe tickling my face, "I'm a Death Eater,"_ the little douche. _Off course, he only told me all this so I could help him fix his stupid cabinet. Which I wasn't, he wouldn't hurt me, right? Right now it sure seemed like he would. I would find a way to get out of this later.

"_Fine," _and harshly I used my free hand to free my other one. I was walking about to go up the stairs to the girls dormitories when I heard Draco again,

"See you tomorrow at seven in front of the Room of Requirement. Behind the statue you hid behind a few months ago," I almost turned around to ask how he knew this but just kept walking upstairs into my room jumping on my bed without bothering to change. I sure was going to have a good sleep tonight.

**One Review-One new chapter**

**Thank you to everyone who has already!**


	20. Chapter 20 Helping The Enemy?

**SORRRY! :(**

**You know why.**

**School.**

**But this one is longer than usual, enjoy! and there is finally a **_**little, very little **_**of action of Vic and Draco. **

**Sorry it's moving so slow. I don't want to hurry, THERE IS A SEQUEL! plus it needs to make sense i never thought that by chapter 20 there would be no kiss yet. Sorry? keep reading please!.**

**ill stop blabbing**

**.**

**blah**

**blah.**

**READ~**

I awoke immediately when I heard a loud screech, I opened my eyes to see a very cross looking Pansy, all the features of her face looked extra distorted than how they usually were or maybe I just needed my glasses.

"Great morning isn't it," I said the sarcasm dripping in my voice while slowly getting out of my bed my eyes a complete blur, I searched my table for the pair of glasses when finally I found them. I positioned them on top of my nose and turned to look at Pansy, yep she didn't look too happy.

"You little witch! Ditching me for that stupid mudblood, I was already nice enough, understanding that your brother is Harry Potter and all, why aren't you acting nice to me?" I almost burst out laughing but I didn't because one: I had this deep pain in my throat, and two: I didn't think it would help Pansy's mood to much.

"First of all, how is calling me a 'witch' an insult, because if you haven't noticed, WE ARE WITCHES!" I was really exaggerating the situation, but at the moment I did not care, "and second of all, I can hang out with all the 'filthy mudbloods' I want because they are much more fun than you and your wining ass!" Pansy's face looked more than a pug than ever, ignoring her I looked at my watch and almost copied Pansy's look because of my shock. The classic watch read 6:52, _shit. _

I was running strike that sprinting down up all the intertwining stairs of Hogwarts. Right when I was going to place my foot to climb the stairs to the fifth floor when the stairs started moving so I had to wait about ten more seconds for them to move back. I was taping my foot impatiently looking at my watch, 7:04.

"_Finally," _I said out loud even though there was no one there to hear me. I skipped a step in each one I took and when I reached the top I walked toward the door.

There was no one there.

"Um," I said to no one, thinking over at my last conversation with Draco. He had said to meet me in the _morning, right? _I don't even remember anymore. Yes, it was the morning, I was half sure. Wait why did I come? I'm not helping him with this cabinet thing, I was supposed to think of a plan. I guess I was to tired these days? What happened to me, I used to be so organized, hmph.

I started walking away, when I felt two hands on my shoulders, which took me by surprise completely and I leaped scared for my life, "Bloody hell!" I explained, I saw from the corner of my eye it was Draco,

"Boo," he whispered and gave a half-hearted laugh, as if he wasn't really into his 'joke'. He looked dreadful. He had big bags under his eyes and his hair was very messy, but that wasn't really a _bad _thing, it's just that usually his hair was neatly placed as if going to the Minister of Magic's wedding or something. "You're late you know," he said putting his hand on the door knob of the Room of Requirement tenaciously and closing his eyes. I decided not to respond but just waited for the door to open, and when he did my eyes opened wide as I entered the room full of well... stuff. Everywhere there was piles of things, books, bottles, random ornaments, inventions, and even some pens. It was just odd. Draco closed the door shut and started walking towards the corner of the room where there was the giant object covered with an old, dirty blanket. _The cabinet is under there _I guessed. Draco pulled the blanket and many dust particles caused me to cough loudly, my throat rasping making it hurt badly. While the dust cleared up I opened my eyes, _I was right. _It was pretty much a big black box. Not very appealing to look at, it had this eerie feel to it.

There was also a couple of very old books sitting on top of the cabinet, "as you can guess, this is the-"

"Vanishing Cabinet," I finished for him getting closer to it, tracing the weird shapes it had engraved around the edge of it.

"Right," he said while staring at me which made me strangely uncomfortable, "I have already read many books, but there is nothing on this Vanishing Cabinet in any of them, I have been up here for hours trying to fix this, but nothing seems to work. I've already tried putting items into it, and once a live animal. It didn't turn out too well."

"_Wait, _what animal?" I said my voice sounding very stressed,

"It's not important," he said while giving the cabinet an evil glare, "let's get to work," I nodded slowly I said, while my mind searched for a solution, it didn't work.

I was laying on the cold floor of The Room of Requirement, I was _exhausted. _Draco was still trying to fix the cabinet, but I doubted it would work. We had worked for five hours, _five hours, _without even a break. He had let me rest for five minutes and right now was those five minutes, but it didn't seem enough time for my body to regain its strength.

I had tried helping him in many ways, I read the books he had read over again, just in case. Nothing. I even suggested to use muggle ways of fixing the cabinet, he had declined. We tried to use many spells, many we hadn't even learned yet. Nothing. I had pretty much given up, but Draco didn't, he kept on trying. I looked up from the fall to where he was standing a scanned him, he looked terrible. I needed to do something. _Ding! _An idea popped in my head.

"I'll be right back," I said getting up from the hard floor, he turned around and stared at me,

"Where are you going?" he said a bit angry, and frustrated.

"To get food, I'm starving," but I was lying, I wasn't hungry at all, I was going to get food for him. Before he could answer, I started walking out of the Room of Requirement but felt a strong grip on my arm,

"Wait, you can go get food, but when you come back, and yes you have to come back, anyway, when you come back knock and say 'Grey cats' okay?" he said giving me a worried look,

"Fine," I said, and slipped out of his grip and ran out of the room before he could say another word.

While I walked to the kitchen I wondered, _what the hell am I doing? Helping Draco get Death Eaters into school! I need to make a plan. But first I need to gain his trust. I smiled evilly, that's exactly what I have to do._

At the time, I thought it was perfect. This 'plan' of mine, maybe it was, but I didn't know it wasn't going to work.

I skipped back to The Room of Requirement, i mean i did skip, but it was quiet. It would be bad if I got caught. I had to be extra careful since I was carrying many things in my hands.

I carefully knocked on the grand door in front of me and whispered, "Grey cats," the door almost immediately burst open but instead of seeing the room I had been before with all the weird gadgets instead it was a room neatly draped in dark shades of green and one long couch sat on the floor while a fire burned calmly the heat dancing around the room. The whole environment seemed peaceful

"Draco?" I asked, I saw his head turn, i guess i hadn't seen him sitting on the couch but now I saw him he looked worried. I sat next to him on the couch and handed him the food, "I got you some food," he looked at it and smiled weakly,

"Thanks but no thanks," he said pushing it back on my lap,

"No way, you look terrible, seriously, plus it's much less 'suspicious' to other people if you look healthy."

"Fine," he said smiling more widely now, and took a bite off his food, and started eating more and more. I sighed, relieved, sadly, I was relieved for the wrong reasons. I cared about Draco, too much.

It had been about twenty minutes and we were still sitting inside the comfy couch and right at that moment that I was sitting really close to him, a little too close. It didn't bother me, but it might bother him.

As if in queue, he breathed out heavily, his cold breathe twinkling on my warm skin. He looked at me his grey eyes piercing into my green ones. There was silence, but we were both still looking at each other. My heart beat was getting quicker and quicker by the second, I could hear it in my ears. I heard him whisper something, but I couldn't comprehend what he had said. I looked down at my hands for a second, and felt my cheeks getting red, when I looked up again his face was much closer than before. His hand placed my hair behind my ear, and then was cupping my face into it.

"Victoria," he whispered, our faces leaning into each other, our lips merely a few inches away. I breathed in anxious to feel the touch of his lips when there was a loud knock on the door. Draco immediately pushed me away gently putting both of his hands on my shoulders, "shh," he whispered as he disappeared closer to the entrance of the Room of Requirement.

I stayed quiet alright, but not because Draco had told me too but because I was struck in shock. I had almost kissed Draco Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY! My heart was still racing as if I was being chased my a monster or something. The worst part is that I really wanted him too.

"Malfoy!" A voice said coming from the door of the Room of Requirement, it was a very familiar voice, "I know you're in there!" oh no, it was Harry. Harry kept screaming, but no sound came from Draco, he stayed quiet standing still, trying to make no sound.

It was about ten minute when Harry _finally _left. I exhaled happily, and looked at Draco wondering what he would do. Ten minutes ago he was about to kiss me, what would he do now? Was he going to do what they did in the movies? Come back to where I stood and say 'where were we?' I fidgeted with my fingers for a few seconds waiting for his response.

He left.

**:( a bit sad isn't it?**

**One review=New chap**

**u guys know the drill**


	21. Chapter 21 It's Raining, It's Pouring

**Hi.**

**Bye :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

It had been a crazy month, and not in a good way. Almost every single day of the week I helped Draco with his messed up Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I was starting to look like he had looked the past few months, worn-out, tired, and just downright bad, which actually wasn't true because Draco was getting better, since I usually made him eat, while I got worst. Every week Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Alex started worrying more and more about me, but I couldn't tell them. I just couldn't, and wouldn't.

_A Week Ago:_

_I woke up, and sighed. I looked at my watch and the clear letters showed 4:30. I wasn't surprised that I was already woken up, I had gotten used to this routine. I put my school robes on and left the girls dormitories leaving all their girls to sleep inside their worry-free lives, lucky them._

_As I descended the narrow steps I saw Draco sitting on the green couch, waiting for me. He looked at me and gave me a smile, I didn't return this. He stood up and I followed him, with absolutely no enthusiasm in each dreaded step I took. _

_When we finally faced the door to The Room of Requirement, Draco put his hand on the handle and closed his eyes. While he did this I observed him, damn, he was gorgeous. His pale face fit with his blonde hair and made his facial features pop out more, and those were perfect. His jaw line seemed firm and strong, and his lips seemed soft and delicate. Cut it out, I told myself, but still continued to stare at him. He was so.. perfect. But why, oh why, did I have to fall for him, dammit. This was why I wasn't telling anyone, because i bloody liked him. What are you doing? Helping him bring Death Eaters to the school? That makes you as bad as he is.. and Draco opened his big grey eyes and opened the door. _

_I looked around the now familiar room, here we go again. _

_Three and a half hours had passed, and it was currently 8:45. It hadn't been the worst day, we actually had succeeded to improve the state of the Cabinet. A little. It was still pretty bad. Draco was smiling like a little kid, he looked at me, and I couldn't help but smile back._

"_Thanks Victoria," he said, and shocked me by giving me a hug. My heart starting going crazy._

"_I thought I had to do this, you being a Death Eater and all," his face turned into a frown,_

"_Let's get to class," he mumbled._

_-End Flash Back-_

"VIC!" I heard a familiar voice call, I looked up to see Alex her face showing deep worry,

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"_What _is going on with you?" she said stomping all over the common room, "You've been acting so weird, you're always tired and look dreadful, you're never there at breakfast, lunch, _or _diner, and you look WAY to thin!"

"Alex, please CALM DOWN, I can take care of myself you know?" I said and left in rage.

While I left the common room, I processed what had just happened, and what I had just done. I had just acted like such a bitch. What is going on with me? Maybe keeping secrets from my best friends isn't doing me good.

All of them must think I'm acting crazy: Hermione, Ron, and Harry. I was supposed to help Hermione by making Ron break up with that crazy girl, Lavender. And Harry! Hermione had told me to-

_Vic? _I heard a voice drawl in my head.

_Harry? _I said-I mean-thought. I hadn't had a conversation with Harry in a very long time.

_Yeah, we haven't, you're always blocking me out.. _I heard another voice which expressed mostly anger but ignored it.. _is everything alright Vic? _and after that I blocked him out, just with that one question he triggered the whole situation with Draco and what I was doing with him. I felt terrible about this, Harry would definitely be asking me more questions later but for now he couldn't know anything. Stupid Bloody Mind Conversations.

I hated this, I hated everything, I hated my life. Why did I have to fall for Draco? I walked through the empty corridors that Sunday morning and wondered why so empty they were. I looked outside and saw the rain pouring. Just what I needed, I loved rain.

The stunning grounds of Hogwarts were even more amazing with the delicate rain dripping in a peaceful manner. I didn't get why so many people hated rain, it was so satisfying in its own way. I stepped outside and walked slowly closing my eyes, I probably would've looked very stupid to someone who looked at me but the grounds were completely empty, not even a teacher could be found.

After about thirty seconds I was soaking wet, it was the best feeling in the world. I was now sitting under a tree so that the droplets of water didn't fall on me as often. I breathed in the fresh air and ran my hand through my wet hair.

I heard hurried footsteps. I opened my eyes immediately curious to see who it could be, I saw a blurry figure in the distance, and it wasn't because of the rain that I saw the blur but because I hadn't put my contacts on _again. _I searched my pockets for my glasses as the figure got closer. I found my glasses and slipped them on and I was surprised to see Draco. Off all the people who hated rain I was pretty sure he would be one of them. The world bewildered me everyday.

Surprisingly he had a smile on his face and almost didn't notice me as his wet body passed me, but when he did, his smile grew and he sat next to me.

"Someone is happy today," I said to him and at the same time saying it to myself.

"Yeah, how about you?" his question made me think about my pass weeks and how all my friends and my brother probably hated me.

"What do you think?" I said giving him an angry look.

"Oh.." he said realizing his mistake. After this, we stayed quiet for a few minutes. I was getting bored, the whole sensational feeling of the rain had vanished since Draco had reminded me of my terrible life. Don't get me wrong my feelings toward Draco were still very present but I was angry, he had pretty much ruined my life, making me help him, get Death Eaters into the school, how could he? _He is a Death Eater _a voice inside my voice told me. Suddenly, wanting to be anywhere than where I was, I stood up Draco's eyes immediately shot up to look at me,

"Wait," he said himself standing up.

"What?" I said quietly the displeasure still coming through my words. He put both of his hands on my shoulders and looked at me straight in the eyes with those stupefying grey orbs.

"I'm sorry Victoria," he mumbled and suddenly his voice became more confident, "I don't want to do this, I don't want to be a Death Eater, I don't want you to have to help me, but I need to. If not Voldemort will kill my family, and I don't want that to happen, no matter how much they irritate me sometimes. And I thought you were perfect since you are really smart and I really like you," I was dumbstruck.

"W-what?" I said my cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"I really like you Victoria, and I'm really sorry for all this pain I'm causing you,"he sighed as if wondering what to do next, "and I'm sorry for what I'm going to do right now" his perfect lips leaned into mine, and he kissed me.

**I have to goo.**

**I'm going to make it**

**3 Review=1 New Chapter **

**I know its not very good. BUT ! they kissed. don't worry next chapter continued straight from here :) the kiss scene is not THAT SHORT**

**sorry for taking long to update.... school sucks... I'm not very inspired by it.**


	22. Chapter 22 Changing in a Second

**Before I start, I would like to thank all of you guys who have reviewed, favorited and added my story to the alert, also those who favorite me as an AUTHOR! :))**

**Sorry I'm slow, its just, school doesn't inspire me at ALL. So it's hard for me, but I'm not gonna give up on the story :)**

**Anyway here is another chapter!**

"I'm sorry Victoria," he mumbled and suddenly his voice became more confident, "I don't -want to do this, I don't want to be a Death Eater, I don't want you to have to help me, but I need to. If not Voldemort will kill my family, and I don't want that to happen, no matter how much they irritate me sometimes. And I thought you were perfect since you are really smart and I really like you," I was dumbstruck.

"W-what?" I said my cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"I really like you Victoria, and I'm really sorry for all this pain I'm causing you,"he sighed as if wondering what to do next, "and I'm sorry for what I'm going to do right now" his perfect lips leaned into mine, and he kissed me.

I had certainly been wrong when I had said that rain pouring on me was the best feeling on the world, because this was the best feeling in the world. When his lips had first joined mine I was in a state of shock, but after a few seconds I started kissing back. The kiss was soft, delicate, yet there was passion in it and I could feel it. He was a _very _good kisser. His hands had moved from my shoulders down to my hips and my hands were running through his wet hair. I was loving every second of it.

When we both ran out of breathe we finally broke apart, breathing heavily, Draco still had his eyes closed while he breathed in and out. My mind started processing what had just happened. My delicate fingers touched my lips, the feeling still stinging inside my body. Draco eventually opened his eyes and stared at me his grey eyes glimmering while rain teemed down on us. Even though we were both quiet, it wasn't awkward, it was quite pleasant actually.

Then Draco opened his mouth,

"So, do you forgive me?" his question made me think, I had almost forgotten what he had said before he had kissed me, I didn't know what to say so I just nodded steadily. He gave me a genuine smile and started walking back to the castle,

"Bye," I whispered not intending for him to hear. He turned around and responded,

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow," his smile still plastered on his face which gave me butterflies in my stomach.

I was sitting in the common room that night, actually doing my homework. I was working frenetically, like I used to a few months ago. I seemed to be back to normal, I wasn't tired, stressed, or worrying about the next day.

I finished my last sentence when I hear a chair slide next to me, it was Alex. I looked at her and her blue eyes showed worry, while her face showed a frown.

"Hey," I said with enthusiasm, trying to make her smile. It failed. Her eyes turned into slits and she glared at me, I then remembered what had happened earlier, damn, I was forgetting everything today. "Sorry," I muttered.

"That's not enough, you're going to explain, everything, and right now," she exclaimed, I had never seen her so angry.

I sighed. I couldn't tell her, and if I did what would I tell her? That i was helping Draco get Death Eaters into the school? That he had kissed me? That I had fallen for the evil Draco Malfoy, who was actually much sweeter than he seemed? And a very good kisser too.

There was absolutely not a thing I could tell her, I looked at Alex the worry, anger, and sadness all showing in her face at the same time. My eyes started watering, and I was about to cry. _What the hell? You never cry Victoria _my mind stated. But I couldn't help it. The tears started rolling out.

"I c-c-can't!" I tried to say and ran out of the common room, running up the stairs to my room and jumping on the bed covering my face with a pillow.

And I had almost finished a day while being happy, I guess today isn't the day.

I was walking towards the Room of Requirement a frown plastered on my face. When I arrived I knocked on the entrance,

"Grey Cats" I said and the door opened immediately, I walked over to the familiar space where the Vanishing Cabinet stood, ready to be fixed.

I saw Draco, throwing spells at the cabinet and turned to look at me with a smile, I ignored it and continued frowning, he then copied me.

"What' wrong?" he asked his eyes searching for mine, I avoided them by sitting on the floor and looking at it.

"My friends hate me, because I can't tell them anything. I really miss them but i can't do anything, or say anything because I can't. Keeping secrets from them is making them hate me, and I hurt them."

Draco exhaled and sat in front of me, reaching out and held my hand.

"I know its hard, but the sooner we finish this cabinet you can go back to your normal life," I gave him a quizzical look, suddenly realizing that I wasn't sure if I wanted everything to go back to normal.

I mean of course I wanted back my friends, I loved all of them and missed talking to them but did normal mean never speaking to Draco again? Ignoring him in class? Pretending to hate him? It was my turn to groan as I thought.

I thought through for a few minutes and came to a final conclusion even though my heart wasn't agreeing with it completely.

My friends were more important than Draco, and if it meant that I lost him to get back my friends, then I would have to do it.

"Let's fix this shit," I said and stood up ready to fix the damn cabinet.

**I know it sucks, I know its short.**

**But stay with me.**

**:)**

**i love you guys!**

**Three Reviews=New Chapter**

**-Rianca**


	23. Chapter 23 Falling

**I moved, vacations, started school again, had 2 weeks of tests, but here i am again :D**

"It's done," I heard Draco whisper looking at the cabinet and looking at the plain-white bird chirping happily on his pale finger.

"I told you we needed to use Muggle techniques," I said with a grin on my face while I pet the animal and a satisfied smile, he let out a laugh,

"Yes Vic you were right," he responded and copied my grin.

It was April, around a month had passed and yes we had fixed the cabinet. We we're both completely ecstatic. In my brain though, I was trying to figure out what to say to Harry, Alex, Hermione, and Ron, they all probably wouldn't even want to talk me ever again. I couldn't blame them, I hadn't said a word throughout the month, for a long time actually, I couldn't have said anything anyway.

While I though I suddenly felt warmth around me as Draco gave me a hug, this completely astonished me and I stayed completely still. Since the kiss, nothing had really happened, I mean we were nice to each other and maybe flirted once in a while but nothing happened. What was I supposed to do? Date a Death Eater? My brothers enemy since first year? I don't think so. This all doesn't mean I didn't want to.

"Thank you for your help," he muttered in my ear making a shiver run down my back.

"No problem," I said weakly pulling away even though I wanted to stay in his arms forever. He still had both his arms on my shoulders. He fixed a string of my hair on place and pierced his gleamy grey eyes into my green ones,

"I just really want to kiss you right now," he said softly. I pretty much melted, but I couldn't kiss him, he was the enemy,

"I can't Draco, you're the bad guy, you make me do what you want, you're completely loco, understand? You tell me your a death eater and show me your mark on ur sexy muscular arm and then in a rainy day say your sorry and kiss me I seriously just don't get y-" and that's when his lips crashed on mine interrupting my confusing rant on how he was the most evil guy yet the hottest, sweetest, and sexiest. But back to the kiss, It was even more amazing than the last more sensual, more.. i don't know but it was amazing. My heart wanted it to keep going but my mind told me something else. I gently pushed Draco away and just ran away like a rat being chased my a cat.

I rushed out of the room my heart racing. _What's wrong with you he was kissing you and you left him there? _I sighed as I walked back to the Slytherin common room.

Here we go with trying to get my friends again, _good luck with that _my mind told me almost laughing at me, I'm so nice to myself. I opened the door after muttering the password and looked around the common room, I scanned for Alex, but she wasn't there. As a matter of fact, there was _no _one there. Wait? How is this possible, I checked my watch and it read: 10:15. Shit. I was missing CLASS! And guess whose class was passing right at this time? Well the lovable class of Severus Snape, _this just the cherry on top on my morning_.

I ran through the empty halls hoping no teacher caught me, luckily they were all teaching so I reached the class without any disturbance.

I creaked the door open to see the whole class staring at me, yet the only people I really looked at were Harry, Alex, Hermione, Ron, and off course Snape.

"Miss Potter, glad you could _finally _join us," Snape said giving me a very unpleasant glare.

"I'm sorry sir,"

"Well that doesn't help, detention 7:00 PM today!" he shouted, I gave a stiff nod and sat in my seat, the seat next to mine empty since Draco still had not appeared in the class. Better for me, I had to start ignoring him now anyway.

"Today we will doing a much more complex potion than usual.." and Snape drifted on to his usual spiel about the ingredients, steps, and safety precautions. I usually would listen but was awfully distracted and kept looking at my three best friends even though they completely ignored me, except for Hermione. She gave me a sad look and kept writing her notes without much enthusiasm. I sighed and proceeded to the same.

When the class finished I realized Draco had never come i tried to feel relieved but just felt sad. I wanted to kiss him again.._stop it Victoria.. _life wasn't fair. Why did he have to choose me out of everyone in the whole school, it wasn't fair, but I did feel a little lucky that _I _Victoria Potter got to kiss Draco Malfoy's delicious lips, _he is the enemy Victoria, the enemy_. I left class walking alone in the hallway back to the common room still thinking about this. Everyone hated me, my best friends: Alex, Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

_I could never hate you Vic_

_Harry?_

_Yes_

_It's been so long_

_Yeah.._

_I'm sorry_

_For what? Well it's true you have been awfully weird and quiet, but you can tell us everything._

And that's when I stopped Harry and I's conversation, because he would've seen to much if I had kept talking to him, I hated hiding things from him, but that was my wonderful life now.

I went back to the common room but tears were already falling from my eyes, I jumped in my bed tearing of my tie on the process. The tears sprawled down my pale face and I cried myself to sleep even though it was only 5:00 PM.

I woke up suddenly from a bad dream that I couldn't remember. I checked the time, it was 2 in the morning, I sighed in frustration and went to the common room since I wasn't going to fall back to sleep. Once I was down I saw Alex there, sitting in the Slytherin colored couch reading a Muggle book called _The Immortals. _

I looked at Alex's face and she didn't seem to notice my presence at all her face was impassive, yet, I noticed that her eyes stopped moving so I knew she wasn't reading. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to tell her, everything.

I started to go crazy while I started shouting quietly these words, "Okay Alex! I can't take it anymore I'll tell you everything but you can't tell anyone, not even Harry, Ron, or Hermione. I just can't keep a secret from you anymore at least you will start talking to me again if you don't think it's completely messed up what I did. No, I can't tell you! You'll hate me even more! You'll despise me! I'm the most terrible person!". After this Alex finally payed attention.

"Vic, I could never hate you, okay? It's just that you were acting really strange and not telling me anything and I got worried and eventually mad. Please tell me, I won't hate you just help you make it better so it isn't so bad,"

"You don't understand, I can't make it better. It's done, and it's even worst because I like the goddamn git!"

"What? It's about a guy too! Vic, what the bloody hell is going on!" and that's when I seriously cracked. I told her everything, every detail of what had happened in those months when I didn't tell her anything at all, and when I was done her eyes were wide open and both her hands were covering her face,

"Vic, what have you done?"

"I've fallen in love with the enemy."

**Hope it was worth the wait 2 reviews for next chap**

**love u my readers :)**


	24. Chapter 24 The New Plan

**It's been a long time :( **

**Anyway this one is over 2000 words. :)**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Alex had forgiven me, but I did notice that she started to avoid me and barely talked to me anymore. It made me sad, I knew that either way, telling her or not, she wouldn't be as close to me as she was before. But at least I told her, it was better than hiding it.

Yet still, I didn't know what to do about Ron, Hermione, and most importantly Harry. Harry would not forgive me; he would probably hate me forever.

And finally Draco, all I could do was try to forget, I was letting my hormones get to my head, he was probably just kissing me so I would not want to leave because he probably _knew _that I was completely falling for him. But then why did he kiss me when we had finished? And given me a kitten? And actually listened to me when I was sad? It was probably all an act. _But maybe-_snap out of it.

I sighed thinking about my complicated situation as I walked to detention to Snape's classroom. There he was, Snape, with his plain black robe, and scowl on his every day more wrinkled face.

"Have a sit here, Miss Walker," he said pointing to one of the seats of the classroom up on the front of the classroom. Wait, I thought he was going to tell me what to do and leave, so I could start to do whatever horrible, trying task I was supposed to do. I stared at the seat for a second, and quickly regained my composure and went to sit on the chair.

"I've heard what you've been doing?" He said now staring at me his face still completely impassive.

"This is the first time I've been late to class sir," I said a bit confused,

"Not that," he said his voice getting a little louder, "with Mister Malfoy," I raised my eyebrows. What did he mean? Had he seen me kiss with him in the rain? Or was he talking about the cabinet. I suddenly remembered the day of the Christmas Party and what Snape had said to Draco, about being more careful and to hurry with what he was supposed to do.

"Whatever do you mean sir?" I said playing dumb. He smashed his fist down my desk,

"You know exactly what I mean, _Potter," he_ said his voice now almost a whisper, yet anger, he also had forgotten to call me 'Walker' like Dumbledore had told all the school, and teachers, to call me, and to forget and not tell anyone about my past or what my name _really _was, "and no Malfoy didn't tell me, I was in the room, at some times, and saw you help him," he said, his anger now gone and staring at the window,

"But how, why?"

"I should be asking _you _those questions, Miss Potter, why were you helping him, I don't even understand who you are, I mean yes that, but where did you come from?" he said his gaze now back on me, just by his eyes, I could tell he cared, but why. I was so confused.

"I-I really do not think I should tell you that, or anything, why don't I just get my punishment now, what books should I organize?" I said trying to change the subject.

"I loved your mother," he said ignoring what I had just said his eyes starting to glisten, "Lily,"

"What?" my mouth half open, did my mother go to school with him? Where they friends? Where they more than friends?

"But then Potter, James Potter, off course won, he always did," he said his eyes sad again, just his face made me sad too, he seemed like he had gone through a lot,

"I'm sorry," I said softly still staring at him, he looked back, "you look so much like her," and before I could respond he said, "that's why I want to know, why were you helping Draco, why did you come to this school anyway, why get yourself into this mess, why risk your life?"

"So that's why you care? Because I look like her, well you know, I'm fine," his eyes turned into slits,

"Your _not _fine when your helping Death Eaters, I should know,"

"Well I've stopped," while I started to stand up, this was getting weird.

"Do you care for Draco?" this caught me completely off guard,

"W-what? No." I said as if it was obvious,

"It sure seems like it. You helped him with this cabinet, even though you _knew _he wouldn't hurt you if you didn't," he said,

"But he said-he threatened me!" I started shouting,

"He wouldn't hurt you, I'm sure you knew he was acting, you're very smart. That's why I think you cared for him, and you still do, too much," my mouth was hanging open.

"Well what do you suggest," I said avoiding looking at him,

"I've brought you here not to suggest anything, but to _warn _you,"

"Of what being careful to fall for him, because I already have," I said throwing my hands in the air,

"No," he said trying to hide a smile, that I obviously could see, "so much like her mother" I heard him mutter softly, when suddenly his face became a frown again, "I'm warning you that this Saturday at midnight, the Death Eaters are coming to Hogwarts, and you may guess they are coming through the-"

"Vanishing Cabinet," I said softly, my body starting to shake, "we have to tell everyone!"

"No," he said calmly, "we mustn't and can't,"

"Then why are you telling me, but wait, how do you know? Are you one too!" I said now getting very nervous,

"Listen," he said putting both his hands on my shoulders and shaking me, "just don't be in the building at this time, but don't get out of Hogwarts grounds, be close to the Forest or something, but not _in _the Forest"

"Why?"

"Just don't be in, trust me,"

"How could I trust you?"

"How could you trust Malfoy?" I returned his slanting eyes at him.

"Fine,"

I couldn't believe that after all that had happened these few months, something else was adding up. And it wasn't only about the Death Eaters coming on Saturday, but Snape. He had acted so different. He was trying to help; at least I think he was. I just didn't get this. Okay, maybe I did, I looked like my mother and he cared for her. But wow, I really wanted to know more about this, I wanted to go back and ask Snape more about my mother, how she was, her personality, was she smart too? Probably, I did hear him mutter I was very similar to her. I also wanted to know more about my dad from Snape, even though he seemed to hate him and I could guess why, James had won Lily, leaving Snape alone, for all his life.

But I had to try to forget about Snape himself right now because I had to focus on this Saturday thing with the Death Eaters.

Saturday was in two days, I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I wasn't going to do nothing. I had no idea what the Death Eaters would do that day, but I was sure it wasn't going to be nice.

I had a plan, it wasn't brilliant, it wasn't genius, but it was a plan. It had three steps.

Firstly, get all my friends back somehow, not by telling them anything but by trying to help him with things that I hadn't done when I had come back to the hospital. I really had been terrible when I had come back, I barely paid attention to them, nor did I help them with the things they had written in the letter like I should have. So this was a good example to start, for example I could try to get Ron to break out with that crazy lunatic Lavender.

Then, I would try to give them hints, or make them all be ready for Saturday at midnight. Or maybe not hints, but ways of making them prepared for what was to come that Saturday night, they couldn't be sleeping at that time, neither too tired, or distracted with anything else. For example make them eat very well, so they would be strong and ready to fight.

Finally, not let them see me disappear that Saturday night, because yes I was going to do what Snape yet, I really wanted to help fight, because I knew there was going to be _a lot _of that, that night. But I wanted to do what Snape said, so I would help fight, and then try to escape without anyone noticing, that couldn't be that hard in such a huge school with so many passages such as Hogwarts.

It was still a little sketchy but I was going to give it a try. It couldn't turn out too bad, plus I was pretty confident about it.

I was walking to the Quidditch field, knowing I could find Ron and Harry there, since it was Gryffindors time for practice. I knew what time they practiced because I had heard Ron and Harry talking about how terrible it was waking up so early to practice Quidditch a few months ago, when they didn't hate me.

I sat in the stands ignoring some looks I got from Gryffindor girls watching them too, they started whispering that I was probably spying for Slytherin, trying to watch so I could teach them to Slytherin so we would get Gryffindors _amazing _skills, and techniques to try to win against them next year.

I ignored them completely and waited patiently making sure; Ron and Harry didn't see me, which was a bit hard considering they flew past me about a hudnred times.

After they went into their changing rooms, I went off the stands, and waited by the door, when finally they both came out, they came out last, after everyone else.

When they saw me, they jumped, and then stared at me without a smile, yet without a frown.

"Victoria," Ron said, I stared at him, he had never called me Victoria, and it seemed so serious and mature, I didn't like it. Harry just stared at me with a bit of sadness in his face.

"Ron, can I talk to you in private, and Harry will you meet me after lunch?" They both just stared at me,

"Please," I said making an innocent face,

"Fine," they both said in unison. Harry left back to the building, and I started to walk with Ron.

"Look Ron, I know I have been acting really strange. Never going to eat, and not even talking with you guys anymore, and also never even helping you guys, or talking to you, and well, pretty much acting like a bitch," Ron looked at me then,

"You're not a bitch, Vic," I smiled to that, and to that he had called me Vic again.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Maybe," he said, but he was teasing me, I could tell. I laughed and hugged him and he hugged back, we were still hugging and I asked him,

"Did you break up with Lavender yet?"

"I've tried"

"You know she just likes you 'cause you're popular, and to snog you in public so people get jealous. So, just do it," he pulled me back and looked at me and suddenly Lavender appeared and looked at Ron and I with a confused face,

"What is this Won-Won?" she said putting an annoying pout on her face, which almost made me want to roll my eyes.

"I'm breaking up with you Lavender," he said matter-the-factly. With a serious look on his face, yet I knew he was trying to hide a smile.

"For _her?_" he laughed, and I did too.

"For myself," he stated simply, and she ran away crying.

"Thanks Vic I couldn't have done it without you," he said hugging me again.

"No problem, now I've got to go, Hermione won't be as easy to get hers forgiveness,"

"Do you know where she is?" I gave him a look, "right," he laughed.

I was walking towards the library when I bumped into someone, I wasn't really paying attention because I was trying to get to the library as fast as possible, but the person who I bumped into grabbed my hand before I could keep on walking.

"Victoria…" he said his grey eyes staring into mine,

"Draco,"

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**3 Reviews = New Chapter**

**3**


	25. Chapter 25 Lucky Them

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

I was walking towards the library when I bumped into someone, I wasn't really paying attention because I was trying to get to the library as fast as possible, but the person who I bumped into grabbed my hand before I could keep on walking.

"Victoria…" he said his grey eyes staring into mine,

"Draco," I said letting go of his hand as fast as possible.

"Can we talk?" he asked gently, trying to search for my look, which I was trying to avoid.

"There's absolutely nothing to talk about," I said and started to leave again, and I started running towards the library before he would catch up with me which apparently didn't work because I felt a tap on my should, I turned around defeated, but I was glad to see it was Hermione,

"Looking for me?" she said with a serious look on her face,

"Yes actually, how'd you know?" I said,

"Ron told me you had gone to look for me to the library, so I came," she said her voice much lighter than before, "he also told me how you helped him break up with Lavender," a smile forming on her face, she looked at me, and I looked at her back and I laughed softly,

"Oh 'Mione I've missed you so much!" and I hugged her, she laughed too as she hugged me back,

"You're not the only one," we stopped hugging, "so I'm guessing you can't tell me anything about what happened these months?" she said and both our laughs stopped, instead of talking I just shook my head my running my hands through my hair, "Is it about Draco?" she asked quietly looking around to see if anyone was listening, but the hallways was empty,

"I'm done with him," I said simply looking outside where some birds were flying through the clear, blue sky, I wished to be as free as them, being able to do whatever they wanted. They could fly wherever they wanted, fall in love with whoever they wanted, and just live their life, they way they wanted. Lucky them.

"I'm glad too hear that Vic," she said, "let's go eat lunch," Hermione said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Okay,"

At the lunch table, I was sitting next to Alex, but neither of us talked. But right at that moment I don't think it was that she was mad at me, it was probably that Draco had sat right in front of us. Talk about awkward silence, plus Alex was staring at him with pure hatred…

"I've got to go Alex," I said quietly to her and stood up quickly, I really wanted to leave. While I left I noticed how Draco's eyes followed me, I started walking faster,

_Harry meet me outside now_

_But I haven't finished eating!_

_Now._

I went outside as quickly as possible and sat on the grass and lay on it,

"Hi," I heard Harry's voice, wow, I hadn't heard it in so long, at least his real voice, not the head conversation one. It felt nice; I mean he was my brother after all.

"Hey" I said looking at him, he had a weird look on his face; it was a mixture of sadness, and depression, but confusion as well.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on, or what was going on?" he said now looking at me,

"Harry I-" but he interrupted before I could finish,

"I won't just forgive you without knowing what happened, I'm you brother, I should know. And I know we just met a few months ago, but we were becoming really close, but suddenly you just stopped—being yourself, talking to us, eating, being anything really—and that got me worried, and if you think I'll just let it go like Hermione and Ron did, you are _so _very wrong," he stood up to leave,

"Harry don't leave," I said softly,

"It's not like you'll tell me, you didn't tell Hermione, Ron, or even Alex," I raised my eyes a bit, Alex had lied to Harry,

"Okay, I'll tell you Harry, but please promise me that after I tell you, you'll forget it, I want to move on okay?" his eyes lit up,

"Thank Merlin, you've come to your senses!" and he sat back down next to me as I thought. I couldn't tell him the truth, and I wouldn't, I would lie, "Well?" Harry said waiting for me to talk, I felt terrible but I had to,

"It all started when I got this letter from my parents…" as I started making up a story of me being sad and wanting to go back, but at the same time hating them for the lie they had made, and the 'state' I had been in, complete confusion and sadness, and this is why I had acted that way. He completely bought it.

"I'm so sorry Vic," Harry said hugging me, "we should've known, but _why _didn't you tell us, we could've helped you, made you stronger,"

"Well I could've, but you wouldn't understand, my parents, well they're complicated, but let's just forget it now shall we," as I wiped my eyes, _yes, _I had even pretended to cry a little too.

I know I shouldn't have lied, but look to the bright side, I've gotten all my friends back and the day isn't even halfway done. Perfect.

_Step One. Check._

As I finished talking to Harry I suggested he go back and eat some more, in fact, we all should eat loads, celebrating me finally coming back to my senses, and also good luck for some exams coming up in the next weeks.

And that's what we did well I did in my table, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione, in theirs. I was happy I was already getting a lead on Step Two. I _knew _my plan was going to work.

It was the day, Saturday, it was light outside, actually not really, it was bit dark, because the sky was full of clouds, I hoped it would rain.

I didn't want to think about that night. I know I should be preparing, but really what did that mean? I knew quite a lot of spells, and was going to help as much as I could.

But honestly, I felt weak, useless, I had came to Hogwarts on my sixth year while almost everyone else started since they were eleven. I know I was still home schooled but it wasn't the same.

They all had more experience than me, and even though I got very good O.W.L grades it didn't really mean anything, did it?

I was hopeless, a Death Eater could probably kill me in the first ten seconds it saw me.

This was probably why Snape had told me to leave before the attack happened, because I would die if I were there.

Why hadn't I thought of this before?

I could've practiced more, or something. But no here I was the morning of the day they would attack standing there in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds, waiting for the hour to come. Me, the only one who knew about this attack, and me, the useless home schooled girl, who couldn't do anything.

And suddenly it hit me, I really am not as smart as everyone thinks, _how _could I have not thought of this before, I had to tell Dumbledore! He would know how to use this information; he was the greatest wizard of all time after all.

So there I was, walking towards Dumbledore's office, but to tell you the truth I wasn't _quite _sure where it was. So I kind of went through all of Hogwarts trying to look for it when I ran into Hermione, so I decided to ask her,

"Hermione, do you know where Dumbledore's office is?"

"Yes, but why?" she asked me curiously,

"About, my parents," I lied,

"Well it's upstairs to the left, but he isn't there,"

"What? Where is he?"

"He went somewhere with Harry, and I have a feeling they won't be back until late,"

"Oh," and I left her standing there without another word.

I was lying on my bed, pretty much hating myself. _I am completely useless. I shouldn't have come to Hogwarts, everyone would be better off without Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex, Dumbledore, —Draco, but he needed me, right? No, he used you he would've probably figured out that damn cabinet eventually. He isn't stupid. I just ruined everything. I am a failure, even to my parents, Ben and Mary, who probably have forgotten about me know, that daughter, that horrible daughter who left with those horrible words she said, and didn't even write and apology, that—but maybe, I could write a letter now. Better late than never, that's what they say right?_

So I did that, I wrote a letter to Ben and Mary, it didn't turn out too bad, I had always been an okay writer:

_Dear Ben and Mary,_

_I'm sorry; I really am, for everything._

_I've been really terrible, not writing back and all._

_Especially what I did that day._

_You were right; you were only trying to protect me._

_I was just being a selfish teenager._

_I hope it's not too late._

_I miss you so much,_

_I'll see you in summer vacations?_

_Love,_

_Victoria Walker_

I had been careful while writing in, for example I put a question mark after summer vacations because I wasn't that sure they wanted me back, and I honestly understood. I really hoped they would though, because I did miss them, and where would I stay if not?

I also wrote Victoria Walker, showing them I still wanted my name, Victoria, it was so much better than Jane, and it was my birth name after all, but I kept Walker, because I had to keep it a secret from now on that the Potter name would only be known by me. Maybe it would also make them feel better.

So I went up to the owlery searching for my owl, there she was, her eyes were closed and she stood still,

"Honey," I whispered while touching her head, she hooted and opened her big bright eyes. I tied the letter to her foot, "to mum and dad," and with a comprehensive nod, she flew into the dark night—wait, dark night?

I checked my time, it was 8:30, _how had time passed so fast? _Well, I sure got distracted easily.

I stood in the middle of the owlery for a second when suddenly my face lit up, surely Dumbledore would be back by now.

So I ran to his office, remembering the directions Hermione had given me earlier.

I knocked on his door, and I was let in almost immediately.

"Sit down," I heard Dumbledore's voice call out, I did what he said quietly, and sat down on the large, old-looking chair,

"Sir-" I said but he interrupted his blue eyes starring straight at me,

"I know what you have come for, and I know Miss Walker," he stated simply

"But then, why haven't you done something?"

"There is nothing to be done, we must wait, and let it all turn out,"

"But-" I said completely horrified,

"You may leave now," I sat there for a second, and started to get up,

"Oh and Miss Walker,"

"Yes?" I said turning back around to stare at him still my mouth half open,

"Do as Snape said, please, it is for your own good,"

"Yes, I know, I'm too weak and useless," I said, it had really come out rudely,

"No, it isn't that," I raised my eyebrows,

"Sir, with all due and respect, it obviously is, I just came to Hogwarts this year from home schooling I have absolutely no experience whatsoever those Death Eaters could snap me in half easily," I said with a bit of anger, while Dumbledore gave a gentle laugh,

"You really have no idea of what you can do, do you Victoria," he said with a smile,

"What?" I asked confused,

"Why do you think I made everyone call you Miss Walker again, and try to make everyone forget you're a Potter before the news spread which luckily they have not, and hopefully never will. Well, because you are the absolute opposite of what you have said. And no, It's not only because you are related to Harry Potter, because you are actually very skilled and one of the smartest witches of this generation along with Hermione Granger, you are a great threat to Voldemort, even more know because of all you know now. And there is also that time that you defended yourself from Professor Snape, in your _first _class with him, don't you remember that?" I was speechless,

"So you want me to hide because I am _special?"_ he nodded,

"If Voldemort finds out who you are, you would be in a lot on trouble, so it would be much better if he didn't see you at all."

"Oh," I said starring at all the painting on his wall that were staring at me curiously

"I think you should leave now, it's your curfew time, but at 11:30 promise me you will leave the building,"

"Yes, but how?" I said pretending to not know how to get out because actually I had a pretty clear idea. Yesterday Harry had told me about all the secret passageways he knew, because I had asked him. So I pretty much knew Hogwarts like the back of my hand.

"Victoria," he said with a smile and a twinkle in the eye, "I'm sure you know, Harry Potter is your twin, I may be old but my senses are still in tact" he said chuckling

"You sure know me too well sir," and with a reassuring smile I left him with all the paintings of the past principals muttering to each other, wondering what we had been talking about.

As I walked, I tried to relax, but I couldn't and I didn't. I was panicking.

In my state of, I just letting my feet take me wherever they felt like, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, and surprisingly I ended up in front of the Room of Requirement.

All those dreadful memories came to my mind, fixing that godforsaken cabinet that would only bring the Death Eaters today, which my head kept saying _it's all you fault, you helped him fix it, so you pretty much helped the Death Eaters and here you are waiting for them to come, great job_. But that other memory wasn't so bad, but I had to forget it.

I looked at the door thinking for a moment to go in, but that was surely a bad idea because: 1. Draco was probably in there waiting for his lovely 'friends' to come and 2. It was just a bad idea.

I looked at my watch and it read 10:50

What? How long had I been walking and thinking, I felt my heart beat fast, so I guessed for quite a while

I went through the passage that I remembered Harry telling me about when I was finally outside.

I sat on a rock that was close to a tree that was close to the Forbidden Forest, luckily though the tree wasn't _in _the Forest. I was well hidden by the shade and nobody could see me unless they had X-ray eyes, which I doubted.

I sighed looking at my watch again, 11:55.

_Oh, boy._ I closed my eyes, hoping for the best.

Which obviously didn't work.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**3 Reviews = New Chap**


	26. Chapter 26 The Death Eater

**Sorry I keep disappearing, it was my birthday and I went to watch HP7 AND I GOT INSPIRED. This is the last chapter of this book :)**

I just sat there on the rock, behind the huge and what seemed very old tree, staring at Hogwarts. I didn't want it to start, I had a terrible feeling about all this, and that it had been my entire fault didn't help at all.

At first nothing happened, the whole magnificent castle of Hogwarts was completely soundless, and there was no light coming from any window. I sighed in relief every three seconds staring at my watch, it was currently 12:03.

I tried to sit more comfortably, which was difficult to do on a hard rock, but oh well; I tried to relax, which failed as well.

I closed my eyes and leaned on the tree and was starting to breath normally again, when suddenly,

_Boom._

It was a loud sound, a crash, it could be anything really, and anything bad that is. I opened my eyes instantly and muttered, _"Shit"_

I looked at Hogwarts and in several windows lights were springing from them and I even saw Minerva looking worried through one of them, I stood up without being able to handle it anymore,

"_Don't," _I felt a shiver down my spine as I heard that voice that I immediately knew who it was, _I mean how could I forget,_

"Draco," I sighed to his name but quickly regained my composure, which was hard to do after I looked at him and his grey eyes, "shouldn't you be with your _lovely _friends?" I said sarcastically giving him a dark look which he copied but in a sadder way,

"I'll ignore that," he said softly,

"Don't you think you've done enough Malfoy?" I spat at him, "you've already used me and almost ruined the friendship with my friends, and here you are again, what else do you want?" I said angrily probably to loud but not caring,

"You," he sighed, "I want you," he said holding my hand making me forget my anger when suddenly there was another loud boom from the castle,

"I have to go," and I left without another word my heart beating, and to my surprise I started crying, I hated when I cried.

_Where will I go after this? Where will I go right now?_

I entered Hogwarts quietly avoiding all the main halls, which worked, _almost. _

Some hairy man shot a spell at me, which quickly I saved myself from as I also screamed,

"_Stupefy," _and I started running as fast as my weak legs could.

I went up a tower, really not knowing where I was going and I didn't care. Tears were still falling down my cheeks. I hid under the staircase of the tower, and covered my eyes and tried not to make a sound when I heard footsteps and I felt completely relieved when it was Harry and Dumbledore,

"_Hide Harry,"_ I heard Dumbledore say, and Harry came towards me,

_Bloody hell what happened to you Vicky?_

I blocked him out, he just ignored it took out this black cloak thing and put it over the two of us, I looked at my hand, and it was _gone. _An Invisible Cloak, geez Harry was full of incredible stuff.

We were both calm for a second when suddenly we heard Dumbledore's voice,

"Good evening Draco," I looked at where they both stood my heart stopping, Dumbledore was standing calmly while Draco looked scared, sad, and his wand was pointing at Dumbledore, "what brings you here on this fine evening?"

"Who else is here?" Draco muttered, "I heard you talking?" Shit shit shit shit, I started shaking and I felt Harry put his arm around me and I could feel him shaking too.

"I often talk aloud to myself I find it extraordinarily useful," Dumbledore said, "Have you been whispering to yourself Draco?" Draco didn't answer instead he held his wand tighter, "Draco, you are no assassin,"

"How do you know what I am" Draco said nervously, I felt the tears start to roll again but I forced myself not to make any noises, "I've done things that would shock you!"

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she would bear a curse necklace to me, like replacing a bottle of mead with poison. Forgive me Draco, I cannot help feeling these actions are so weak you can't have really meant them?" Dumbledore answered, still completely calm,

"Trust me, I was chosen," and Draco pulled his sleeve to show his Dark Mark, I shivered just by the sight of it.

There was silence for a second as Harry looked at me with the _I-knew-it _look,

"I shall make it easy for you," and Dumbledore raised his arms as Draco shouted,

"_Expelliarmus," _and Dumbledore's wand flew through the air,

Harry stood up carefully pointing his wand a Draco, off course he couldn't see but I was horrified but what was happening.

"_Draco..." _Dumbledore said softly. Then there was a loud crack of the door, "Oh well hello, there are others... how?" Draco still had his wand pointing at Dumbledore,

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement," he said shaking, "I've been mending it,"

"Let me guess, it has a sister, a twin,"

"In Borgin and Burkes, they form a passage,"

"Ingenious," he said staring at the ceiling with that interesting look of his, and then back at Draco with a complete serious look on his face, "Draco, years ago, I knew a boy, who made all the wrong choices," Voldemort I thought instantly, "please let me help you,"

"I don't want your help," _yes you do, _at that moment I thought Draco was about to cry, I knew I was, "don't you understand, I have to do this, I have to kill you, or he is going to kill me," his hands were shaking more than ever and I couldn't stop myself from doing the same. Dumbledore's look turned stern, and even more when Bellatrix and other Death Eaters entered.

"Well, look what we have here," she muttered, just her voice _disgusted _me, "_well done Draco,"_ she muttered in his ear giving him a kiss, making me want to kill her right at that moment. He looked at her with complete sadness in his eyes.

"Good evening Bellatrix," Dumbledore said, "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

"Love to Albus, but I'm afraid were on a tight schedule," she turned to Draco, "_do it!" _Draco looked at Dumbledore as I looked at him and Harry as well, he wasn't even under the cloak anymore but still no one could see him.

"He doesn't have the _stomach," _one of the Death Eaters muttered, "just like his father, let me finish him in my own way,"

"NO!" Bellatrix screamed, "The Dark Lord was clear the boy is to do it,"

I almost screamed when I saw Snape pointing at Harry giving him a _shah _sign, I gulped nervously even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"This is your moment, _do it? _Go on Draco, _NOW!" _she screamed in a crazy voice. Draco's eyes just showed more pain, and then Snape walked in,

"No," he said in his usual monotone voice. Dumbledore looked down to Harry, sadness in his usually radiant and full of knowledge blue eyes.

"Severus," Dumbledore said. In which he didn't respond, in fact everyone stayed quiet, "_please," _Severus held his same face and without a thought murmured,

"Avada Kedavra," and all of them watched with a horrible smile on their faces as Dumbledore fell down the tower, except for Draco, he looked petrified, in a terrible way.

Harry left right after all the Death Eaters had without a word, and I just returned to the forest still with tears on my green eyes.

"Curse you," I muttered to absolutely no one, "CURSE YOU ALL!" I screamed, I felt a hand on mine and turned to see Draco with the same look on his face that he had on top of the tower,

"Victoria," he whispered softly a tear rolling down his pale face,

"Draco," I sniffed a bit holding back more tears, and without another thought he kissed me and I kissed him back, it was an amazing feeling especially from all the sorrow I had been experiencing lately.

He put his hands around my hips and I put mine on his hair, and I didn't want it to stop, it was like a little escape from the true, cruel, horrible, terrifying, unfair world, we had to live in, but sadly it didn't last long.

"I love you," he muttered his face still glued on mine as he looked at my eyes, I sighed hoping we didn't have to be in this situation, it wasn't exactly the most romantic place to declare your love for someone,

"I love you too Draco," and he gave me a short peck on the lips, "and damn to much," we both laughed softly since our systems were to weak for it to be louder, "go," I muttered and he looked at me with the saddest face I had ever seen him with another tear rolled down his soft cheek, I touched it and it disappeared on my delicate finger, he kissed it,

"This isn't goodbye," he said,

"It would be better if it was Draco," he bit his lip knowing it was the truth,

"Let me dream," and he gave me a last hug which made all my body warm up, and he let go running into the forest leaving me in the middle of it more tears sprawling down my face as I sat on the hard ground,

_Why had I fallen in love with him?_

_The Beautiful,_

_The Confusing,_

_The Mysterious,_

_The Sweet,_

_The Sour,_

_The Death Eater,_

_The Draco Malfoy._

_**To Be Continued...**_

Hope that was worth waiting for, It's the end of the first book of Green Eyed Twin.

Leave a Review of what you thought overall.

Thanks for all the amazing, and nice reviews I've gotten they made me quite HAPPY!

:D


	27. Author's Note

**Hey g****uys,**

I just wanted to write a quick note clarifying some things.

If you have stayed with me throughout the entire story **thank you.**

I know it wasn't the best, but my writing has improved throughout the story.

Chapter 26 **was **the last chapter of Green Eyed Twin, but no worries I'm writing a sequel.

I haven't even started yet, but I have two days of school left, and summer vacations (I'm living in Uruguay) so I'll have lots of time to write then.

By the way for someone who asked **yes, **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was amazing and I loved it.

Thanks to **all of you **that have reviewed, and even given constructive criticism, **it does help.**

There were many things unresolved on this story, but that's what the sequel is for.

**XOXO,**

**Rianca.**


	28. SEQUEL IS UP!

**The first chapter for the sequel of Green Eyed Twin is up, the story is called The Dark Lords Apprentice. I hope you guys like it as much as you liked G.E.T :D**

**-Rianca**


End file.
